No Fears, No Tears, Die Numb!
by babyhilts
Summary: EPILOGUE UP! COMPLETE! Johnny is the broken boy with nothing. Dallas is the coldhearted hood with nothing to loose. Leon is Johnny's idol. The spawn of Dally's hate. The older Cade brother who doesn't care about anyon
1. Lonely Nights in Tulsa

**_Author's Note: Hey, kiddies. This is just a little story I'm typing up. Its still just startin to come together in my head and I thought wow, maybe I should start on some more fan fics. I'm still not quitting Price of Being a Joker because I love that as much as you guys do. So, I'll be finishing it up soon. Only a few chappies left. :( sigh But I wanna get some more fan fics going. Tell me what you think of this one. Not too sure about it. Thanks. Oh and it isn't going to be like those other brother sister fan fics. The people that read my other story no that I can make some pretty mean characters. So, don't be expecting any perfect brother brother story. But itll be good. Nice and angsty :D ENJOY!_**

**_Chapter 1:_**

Johnny sat in the dark lot, arms wrapped tightly around his knees. It had stopped raining, so that only the mud and puddles were left behind to bring anymore discomfort to the young greaser. Shadows in alleys, slunk by, paying no attention to him then. He began to pray they wouldn't start to notice him later. A switchblade, polished and clean, never been used sat alongside him on the stained asphalt. He kept it close by, in case of emergencies, though he would never in his life be able to use it. Johnny was just too, innocent to be a killer. Dallas, he admired that greaser with all his heart. Dally could cut a man in two without even thinking twice.

Headlights cut through the ebony. A brown t-bird inched its way past the lot, as if the driver were searching for something.

"Johnny?"

Johnny's head perked up and he strained to see who the car belonged to. He'd seen it before, but to who it belonged to he couldn't quite remember. The wheels squealed, and the vehicle stopped completely, just a foot or so away from him. A tall shadow, stumbling around slightly, made its way to where Johnny was now getting to his feet.

"Johnny Cake? Hell, what are you doing out in the lot." Johnny was relieved to see the coldhearted Dallas Winston standing in front of him. It could have been a soc, or a drunken hood looking for trouble. Pockets empty without his switchblade, Johnny hoisted it into his jeans.

"I was just…"

"You were just going to spend the night here?" Dally supplied. All the boy could do was nod in response. Eyes cold and mean, Dallas looked the younger greaser up and down. Blood was running down his nose, a bruise about the size of a small fist was appearing on his left cheek and all sorts of other minor cuts and abrasions decorated the rest of his naked skin. "Your ol man do this to you?"

"Yeah, it don't hurt much." Dallas growled, sounds forming in the back of his throat that didn't evensoundhuman. Pulling back a step, Johnny lowered his head in embarrassment.

"It don't hurt much" Dallas scoffed angrily.

Teeth clenched down on his chapped lips, Dally began to light up a smoke. He gave himself a moment to think of what to do next. The weather had calmed down quite a bit in the last little while, but it probably wouldn't stay that way much longer. Besides that, Johnny was soaked from head to toe. Purple tinted lips covering his chattering teeth. Blood stained t-shirt stuck to his chest. Mud covered one side of his face, or maybe it was the blood just drying in clumps, he couldn't be sure. The point was he had to get the kid somewhere to dry off and sleep for a few hours. At least three. The Curtis' were always willing to have them over, but bothering them didn't seem right. It was getting on one in the morning and if Johnny was going to clean up without disturbing anyone, he would have to come with him.

"Come on Johnny, get in the car."

Dallas jerked the back door open and ushered for the shredded youth to climb in. With a resounding thud, Dally jumped into the drivers' seat and pulled back onto the road. The car slid about on the wet gravel before finally adjusting to a straight line.

"What time is it?" Johnny asked. Dally tossed his lit cigarette out the window.

"Close to one thirty" he replied. Johnny didn't say anything after that, the tone in Dallas' voice was clear. He wasn't in any mood to play babysitter. "Look kid. You're going to have to stay at Buck's for the night. The Curtis' don't need us bargin in at all hours. Ya dig?"

"Yeah, I dig." The boy was silent again. "Hey, Dallas?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you see Leon today?"

Dally grounded his teeth. It didn't take much to set off Dallas Winston, but that name, shoot it was enough to drive him off the walls. The guy himself was worse. Ever since he could remember, Johnny had had a rough life. Dealing with his ol man every second day, and to have his own mom just sit there, blubberin and not do a damn thing about it. Dallas, he could understand his mom being too scared to stand up to the man. He'd seen Johnny's dad. Big chest, thick arms, could only be taken out with an elephant tranquilizer. That wasn't the point though. It was Johnny's older brother, the dark hared, dark faced, hood that hung around with Tim Shepard and his gang that made Dally mad as hell. The guy was nineteen, he'd been through the same stuff Johnny was going through then and he did nothing about it. He rarely even stayed home enough to even realize he had a little brother. The kid got his head kicked in four times a week while Leon got drunk and chased broads. It was enough to make him sick.

"Nawe kid, I haven't seen him for a couple of days."

That was a lie. Dallas just couldn't bring himself to tell the kid that he had seen his older brother. He'd seen him getting hauled off in a pair of metal cuffs and thrown into the back of a police cruiser just the other day. To tell him that would just make Johnny feel even worse and that was the last thing he needed right then. Dally had seen the way Johnny looked at Pony and his family. The way the three brothers looked out for each other, it was amazing yet so unrealistic. Johnny could pray night and day, but he'd never get anything like that back from his brother. Dallas just wanted to shake the little greaser one day screamin '_**Look, Leon don't give a shit about you so why do you give a shit about him. He's just a dirty hood. Forget em.'**_ But, to do that would just upset Johnny so he kept his mouth shut. Sides, it wasn't his place. If Johnny wanted to hope for something that would never happen, let him. He'd find out the truth eventually.

Around quarter to two in the morning, Dally pulled Buck's t-bird into the steep driveway. Hank Williams music was still playing fairly loud, so he figured whichever party had been going on was still not over. Opening the back door, he help a tired Johnny to his feet. Half open eyes stared back into his.

"Come on Johnny Cake" he said roughly. "Couple more minutes than you can conk out for as long as you want."

Johnny only mumbled in response. He followed Dallas to the porch and quietly trailed behind him into the house. A cloud of smoke hung in the air. The entrance reeked of booze and sex, or at least that's what Dally thought. He watched, slightly amused while Johnny tried to kick off his tennis shoes.

"Wait t'ill you get upstairs."

"Huh?"

"I don't trust my shoes with no one. Come on."

He grabbed hold of Johnny's moist jeans jacket in one hand as he pushed through groups of people with the other. They made their way, Dallas tugging Johnny along behind him from the living room, to the kitchen. As they got nearer, the voices grew louder and the smell of beer more enticing. Dally could already picture his lips wrapped firmly around the mouth of a freshly opened bottle; foam tickling his nostrils tempestuously.

"Shepard! Damnit, you cheating son of a bitch. Show me your cards."

Dallas shoved Johnny into a corner of the kitchen, placing him in-between the counter and fridge. A fluorescent light flickered above his head, blinding Johnny so that he had to keep his gaze pointed on the muddy tiles below. Dally on the other could care less about any flickering lights. He had his attention on beer and beer only. Body halfway in the open refrigerator, he began his painful hunt for the right beverage.

"I told you once, I'll tell ya again Cade, I ain't cheating ya."

Something crashed in the background behind Dallas. Beer bottle most likely.

"Tim, you let me see your cards."

"There!"

"Not those cards you fool. The ones you got hidden up your left sleeve."

There was a crashing sound. Dallas having found the beer he wanted and now clasping it tightly in his hands raised his head suddenly in response to the noise. The back of his skull contacted roughly with the inside of the fridge. Pain shot through his head and down his back.

"Fuck!"

The curse echoed through the kitchen not pulling any attention away from the poker game.When he looked out, Dally saw Johnny wide eyed and standing further away from him than before. He was standing close to the dinning room entrance where a bunch of Tim Shepard's gang had seated themselves around a wooden table. Beer bottles toppled over and shattered glass and cigarette butts littered the floor next to their feet. A bunch of guys, around ten or twelve of them all drunk as skunks, some slumped over the table and others slowly lowering themselves to the ground all gathered together. One of them in particular which must have caught Johnny's attention was Leon. It wasn't hard to miss him. He shared a lot of the same features that Johnny did. Same skin color and hair, except you didn't see that fear that was evident in Johnny. All you could see were his mean eyes and the scarred face that was an everlasting reminder of his past fights.

"You callin me a cheat?"

"What if I am?"

Leon and Tim pushed back their chairs. Johnny's back was to Dally, but he could just imagine the fearful look on his face. Shaking like a nervous wreck, the kid began to inch his waycloser to the group.Dallas went to hold him back when all of a sudden the boy spoke up.

"Leon?" The voice was just above a whisper. How his older brother could even make it out over thesquealing sound ofcountry music and the loud talking was amazing. Somehow he had managed to.

"John?" Leon turned and saw his scared little brother looking back at him. Hands trembled violently at his sides and tears fought to escape his swollen eyes. Bloodied and bruised, that's all he saw on the person watching him. "What the hell…"

Tim took this opportunity and tackled the eldest Cade brother to the floor. The two of them went at it. Fists cut dangerously through the smoke, while guys who didn't even know what was going on began to jump in. It was always like this at one of Buck's parties and it wouldn't be the last time either. Usually it was someone else who started the fight but he'd seen Tim and Leon go at it plenty of times, no matter how close of friends they were.

A body knocked Johnny off his feet, the two of them crashing to the linoleum floor. Dallas sighed, and hurried to Johnny before the kid found himself in more pain.

"You couldn't stay where I left you, huh?" Dallas smirked, rolling the unconscious stranger off of his friend. "Let's get you a room. You stay down here any longer and you'll be in more pain than you've felt in a long time."

The color on Johnny's face drained, stomach churning uneasily inside him. The two went upstairs and Dallas led him in a small room. It was dirty and covered in old clothes and more beer bottles, but it was better than the lot.

"You can stay here. No one uses it because I usually do. So you should be fine. Bathrooms down the hall. Lock the door just in case, huh." Johnny nodded. "I'll go get you some bandages and a rag to clean up. There's some old clothes in them drawers" Dally pointed. "Stay here."

He went to leave and was almost in the hall when a shaky voice called him back into the room. Johnny was looking at him, a tear sliding down his purple cheek and into his open mouth.

"Is it always like that?" He asked.

"Like what?"

"Like what just happened. With the fighting and drinking."

Dallas swallowed hard before answering. "Yeah, it is."

"And Leon he's…"

Dally nodded. "Come on kid, just relax for now. I'll be back in a second okay?"

"Hey Dallas. You think I could talk to Leon after?"

"Shoot Johnny, the hell did you want to see him for?" Dallas snapped viciously.

The dark hared greaser shut up immediately and turned away. Dally wanted to comfort him, to say something to make up for his sudden outburst but he couldn't think of anything to do. Instead, the rage within him continued to bubble and fizz and it would continue to do so until he found a way to vent his anger.

Without so much as a goodbye, Dallas marched out of the room and slammed the door with a hard thud behind him. Johnny shudderedwith fear. He'd upset Dally, he hadn't meant to though.

He drew his knees to his chest once again and fell back onto the lumpy bed. His clothes didn't warm him much because they were still damp and the cuts on his body needed to be cleaned but Johnny just didn't care to do any of it. He knew now that Dallas wouldn't be back to help him either, not after that sudden outburst. Dally probably wouldn't be back until late afternoon.

So, Johnny laid, his face pressed deep into the pillow listening to the racket below. Wondering ever so often if that was his brother screaming out in pain from a sudden blow or just some other drunk. Finally, the sounds of flesh hitting flesh and yells of pain and triumph just seemed to mesh together as one loud noise. One rhythmic sound drifting across the stale air that soothed the shaken greaser into a peaceful slumber.

AN: Okay, how did you guys find it? Good? Bad? Kinda sad? lol. Had to rhyme that, i couldn't resist. Review, okay so i can no what ya think. I no it wasn't too action packed but its the first chappie, more of Johnny's bro will be in the next one so you get the feel of him. If you can already guess by what Dally was sayin he's pretty much an asshole. So, they'll be some conflicts between him and Dallas. But i dont wanna give away everything. Just tell me wut ya think. THanks.


	2. The Morning After

**Author's Note: Hey, everybody. Well, this is an update of course. Just felt like adding on to this story. Don't know when I'll be updating next after this. Probably this weekend because I've got some work and school to continue with because my spring break is just about finished.Andthere'salways myjobat the video rental store. So, you see my lack of time. But, here's a nice little chappie. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I never** **put these things up. I think I did once on my first fan fic. Yessh but ill try hard with this. Anyway, I don't own the outsiders, the characters, blah blah. So you if you sue me well, why would you? I'm so loveable and adorable. Lol Anywho just don't bring me to court and everything will be peachy.**

_Great big thanks goes out to those angelic people who reviewed:_

**Hollistergurl:** _LOL, I know I feel bad for leaving a bit of time between the first chappie and now, but i'll be trying my best to update as much as possible. Probably have time on the weekends or during the week once in a while. But i'll update as much as i can. Glad you enjoyed the first chappie, hope the second one turns out good too. Enjoy. And thanks for the review._

**Scarlett7:** _Awe, thanks for the kind words. I hope i can keep this story going and not have it start to get boring or get lame. I've got a lot of ideas, so hold onto your seats. THanks again for the review and i hope you enjoy this chappie._

_**Not-that-kinda-gurl:** LOL, seven words. I LOVE IT. lol Straight to the point. :D Hope your enjoying this story. I'm going to try my best and make it real good, but meh who knows what'll happen. As always thanks for the wonderful review and keep reading._

**JamesDeanismygod:** _Awe, that's sweet of you to add me to your favorites. I guess your liking the story so far.I'm glad. I wasn't sure what people would think about the adding of a new character but it will be real different. :D Glad you'reenjoying the story thanks for the review._

**NittanyLizard:** _Such nice comments, it makes me feel so good. I hope none of the other characters come off different, i'm doing my best to keep them the way they were in the book. Glad you always like the description, i tend to do that and i feel bad for the readers because it must be boring to read lol. Anyway enjoy the next chappie._

**Darkdestiny2000:** _LOL, i changed the summary of the story after you said you thought it was a slash. I reread the thing and i'm like eww does sound kinda slashy. Oh, well though. Glad this raised your spirits. And i loved that part too when Dallas says that to Johnny cause i can just picture him saying it. I thought it was cute. Thanks for the review. Enjoy the next chapter._

**Blame it on the government:** _LMAO, lets not get into attention spands. I've got one the size of a gnat, so my mind wanders constantly. Even when i'm writing. LOL, at least your tried to read the other, and i'm happy you like this one. Hope your attention span doesn't get in the way too much. But if it does just remember about mine and being the size of a gnat. lol. Thanks bunches for the review._

**Parixs:** _Thanks for your review. Yeah, in this story Johnny is around the same age as he was in the book which was i think 16. This takes place about 4 months after the Curtis parents die and the events in the book never happened. Except one i might include later .Besides that everything is the same age. Hope that helps :D._

**Reviewer:** _I hope you haven't been awake since you read this story because i think that was a couple of days ago and you must be exhausted by now. I'm happy your really liking this story, i hope your not too tired to read this next chappie. Enjoy! And thanks for the review._

**Well now that that's done; let's continue with the chapter shall we? Yes, I think we shall. Sorry if a lot of the thank you's sound the same or i just start to ramble. I'm kinda lacking originality in how to thank . lol. BUt thats cool. Enjoy**

_Chapter 2:_

Dallas was curled into a tight ball of hair grease and flesh in the back of Buck Merrill's old t-bird. Jacket wrapped snug against his chest, he relaxed his eyes, preparing himself for a deep sleep. Although the car was parked halfway down the driveway, the sounds from the party continued to be heard from inside the rusty vehicle. Normally, Dallas would be sound asleep in his own bed inside Merrill's place; warm beneath the sheets, musty pillow suffocating his face. That was how he liked it. Even with all the racket he could still get a sound sleep, but not like this. The car reeked of cheap booze and cigars. Dallas wondered aimlessly about how many times Buck had dragged underage girls into his car for some fun probably too many for the bastard to count.

Tossing on his side, Dally sighed in anger. He needed to sleep, so why wouldn't his brain just let him? Johnny. His thoughts returned to the sixteen year old greaser lying upstairs in Buck's. The kid must think he abandoned him. Well, it was true, but how could he take another minute listening to that idol worshiping. Leon, he wasn't even someone Johnny should have his mind on. The guy was a no good hood, and not in the good way like Dallas was. He was just plain out dirty; wasn't even good enough to spit on. And there was Johnny, drooling over the guy like he was some golden god or something. The hood never even stuck up for the kid when his ol man beat him red and raw, yet Johnny still loved the guy. How was that possible? Dallas had left his ol man the minute he laid a hand on him and rarely went home since. Johnny, he understood why he stayed, but why Leon did nothing? Got drunk instead of helping, it wasn't right. And Dally would be damned if he ever showed the guy any courtesy.

* * *

A few early morning rays of sunlight peeked through the caked bedroom window. Johnny moaned his back aching after having spent a night on nothing but box springs. The bed creaked dangerously beneath his body weight as he brought his legs over the side. At the moment the house stood silent. Alcoholic fumes and cigarette smoke had wafted through the hall and into his room, sending him into a slight cough. The eerie calm in Buck's didn't seem to comfort Johnny as it should have. It meant that everyone had left or past out on floors and couches. This was good because he wouldn't have to deal with anyone on his way out. However, it seemed unnatural for the house to be that quiet for so long. 

Johnny, cautiously made his way into the empty hall, slipping quietly down the stairs and stepping over any unconscious body that where in his path. He stopped, head peeking around the kitchen corner in hopes of catching sight of Leon. The room was filled with some of Tim- Shepard's gang, bubbles forming on their lips childishly. But there wasn't any Leon. Dallas wasn't anywhere to be seen either. Something tore at his heart, bringing on a sudden queasy feeling inside his stomach. Had he upset Dally that bad?

Johnny rubbed at his sore eyes, hopping that tears didn't start to fall. He never cried unless it was something serious, so he wouldn't right then. With little effort, Johnny pushed open the door and at a slight jog, descended the steep gravel drive. Buck Merrill's rusty car no longer sat where Dallas had last parked it. Instead, a series of tires tracks had scared up the loose dirt, disappearing once the t-bird had turned onto the road. It must have Dally, Johnny thought with a forced grin. Only he would drive that recklessly.

* * *

Dallas walked through the Curtis' house at quarter past six, kicking off his dirty sneakers in a corner before stepping past the kitchen. The house wasn't as loud as usual. It was actually quiet and a bit peaceful. Darry was sitting in one of the kitchen chairs a pile of marked white envelopes in front of him and a black coffee at his side. Dally grimaced pityingly. It was strange how only four months earlier Darry had been like any other greaser in Tulsa. Not a care in the world really, now he was just a worn down man raising two younger brothers and a gang a juvenile delinquents. 

"Hey Dallas" Darry called from the table. Dally grumbled a hello back, before searching the fridge for something to eat. A half eaten cake sat on the middle shelf while containers filled with greasy leftovers filled the rest.

"This all the food you have?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact it is. Sorry we don't have your usual sausage and eggs already prepared for you Dally."

"Hey, I was just asking" Dallas snapped. He decided to have a glass of chocolate milk instead of eating and filled a tall mug up to the rims. "So, we sending out our Christmas card early this year Darrel?"

Darry laughed bitterly. "Yeah, I'm sending one out to the electric company, the cable company, the water…"

"Jeez, that's enough. I was just asking."

"You're always just asking."

Dallas just shrugged and seated himself at the far end of the table, not wanting to talk to Darry if he was just going to bring him down. Not a minute later, Steve and Two-bit came tumbling through the front door. Steve was dressed in a plaid sweater with a white shirt underneath instead of his pale blue DX uniform for a change.

"Mornin Dar' the kids up yet?" Two- bit shouted, not bothering to take off his leather cowboy boots as he ran through the kitchen. He ended up tossing himself onto the torn brown couch before turning on the TV. "News, cartoons, news, news, weather, more cartoons, news…" the channels flickered one by one across the screen, each only staying on for a mere second before disappearing. Two-bit continued to switch channels like a mad man, while Steve hovered over him with a twisted grin.

"Two- bit you fool, the hell are you doing?"

"Guess."

"Shoot, you can't even see what's on if you're going that fast."

"You can't, but I can." He replied smugly, fingers flicking past each channel.

"Two-bit you can't…"

"Hey, Mickey's on." Two-bit relaxed and sunk deep into the couch, completely ignoring any conversation he'd had with Steve. "Dally!"

"What is it Matthews?"

"Mind grabbing me a beer?"

"Get it yourself you lazy bum."

"Okay, thanks."

Soda, tuff hair tangled from a long night's sleep, tiredly stepped through the kitchen and fell in a heap next to Two-bit. He moaned and buried his head between the couch cushions. Two-bit grinned, placing a meaty hand behind Soda's head and began rubbing.

"Mornin' sunshine." Steve coughed disgustedly and slapped the hand away as Soda's head lifted about an inch of the cushion. Soda laughed, and shifted around on the couch in a sleeping position.

"Pony still not up?" Darry called to him from the kitchen. The ruffling of papers could be heard as he undoubtedly began to stack the envelopes of bills into a neat pile and hid them away back into the cupboards.

"Awe, let him sleep Darry. It's Saturday."

"Too late" Steve muttered as he watched the youngest Curtis slip into the bathroom.

Pony stood under the shower, letting the water wash him clean and relax any sore muscles he'd accumulated from track the night before. After ten minutes, he turned off the taps and climbed out of the tub, towel wrapped about his waist, he left wet foot prints on the cool linoleum as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey," he waved to the scattered bunch of youths. Two-bit coughed out a good morning through a mouth full of cake. Pony leaned in the kitchen doorway, taking in the new day. It was going to be a hot one, he just knew it. Steve, was sitting with Darry and Dallas in the kitchen, while his other brother and Two-bit wrestled and ate breakfast in the living room. It was then, after summing up everything that Pony realized something he hadn't before. "Where's Johnny?"

* * *

Walking at a brisk pace, Johnny shuffled down the cracked sidewalk. It was early afternoon, the sun was high above him, sending out waves of heat that brought a feeling of lightheadedness on him. There was no wind to break the thick humid air that had created a wall around him. Struggling against the sweltering day, Johnny stopped at one of the few parks on the North side. 

He leaned back carelessly on a bench, eyes shutting tiredly. The peaceful calm of the traffic noises mingling with the shouts of wild teens, sent him into a euphoric state. A state he never thought could end, at least not until the reving of an engine sounded just a few feet in front of him.

Johnny squinted against the bright sun to find a black pickup truck a pulled over on the side of the road. Leon was sliding out of the passenger side, followed by Tim and Curly Shepard. Tim was an intimidating guy, a dirty hood that didn't fight fair all the time and always seemed to make Johnny sick to his stomach. Curly, well he was almost the same except he never backed up half the stuff he said. That was Tim's job. How his brother ever fit with them was beyond him. Leon was different than the Shepards though. He wasn't as coldhearted and uncaring as they were.

"Hey, Johnboy."

"Hi" Johnny squeaked, unsure of what to do. Tim's icy glare cut through him, sending ripples of fear through his thin body.

"You were at Buck's last night huh" Leon began, abit awkwardly. Johnny nodded. "Why didn't you come find me afterwards."

Johnny suddenly remembered the fight between Tim and his brother. The two of them both shared matching shiners and Tim's lip was sticking out awkwardly. Leon's left fist hung at his sides, swollen and red. There hadn't been too much damage done, but of course that was only what Johnny could see.

"I was going to, but you were busy."

Tim laughed. "Yeah, that was some party. I got your big brother damn good too." Leon made a growling sound in the back of his throat, before looking back at his younger brother.

"We thought we'd take a drive out to Bixbie, you know have some fun. Tulsa's just too quiet for a bunch of hoods like us."

"You wanna come?" Curly spoke up.

Johnny shrugged. He did want to spend time with Leon, show his brother he wasn't the coward he might think he was. Course, spending a day with Tim and Curly Shepard out of town wasn't what he had in mind. "I guess so."

"Good. Hop in the box with Curly" Leon said before walking back into the truck with Tim.

Johnny spenta twenty minute drive, listening to Curly Shepard curse and whine about almost everything there is to complain about. He rolled his eyes, watching the yellow dashes smear across the black asphalt as the truck broke the speed limit. They stopped at the far end of Bixie, near the outskirts of town at this little run down tavern called "Rex's".

The group of four sat at a small table inside, Johnny doing his best not to choke to death on the fumes. Tim and Leon were only sitting for a minute before they began to wander around the tavern, talking to strangers and trying to pick fights for no reason. After five minutes Leon came lopping back to him and Curly.

"You guys want a beer or somethin?"

"Yeah," Curly was already up and heading for the pool table he'd just noticed. Probably getting ready to hustle someone out of their money, but knowing the size of Curly's IQ he most definately wouldn't succeed.

"John?"

"It's only two in the afternoon." Leon laughed harshly at his younger brother.

"Shit, loosen up kid. You act like this all the time I wont take you nowhere with me."

Johnny's heart sunk, and tears rose up in his eyes. He was glad Leon had gone back to Tim and some other guys, he didn't recognize. If his brother saw him trying to fight back tears, he would for sure leave him back in Tulsa next time. Getting up himself, Johnny went to the bathroom, locking the door shut behind him and staring at his relfection in the mirror. Dark circles enveloped his brown eyes, greasy hair combed back in choppy strands, he wasn't a nice sight. He was thin, arms not thick like Darry's or Leon's. There was a scared look in his glassy eyes, one that had always been there, that he had never cared for. It made him look weak, and he couldn't be weak. He was a greaser, a hood like his brother and Dallas.

"Pull yourself together" Johnny coaxed the mirror image of himself. "You ain't gonna cry. You never have before you ain't gonna start. Come on."

Johnny washed his face of any dirt and walked back into the tavern. Tim and Leon were nowhere to be seen and the group of guys they'd been talking to had now disappeared too. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Johnny noticed Curly Shepard running through the front doors of the Tavern, blood trailing down his face and heading straight for him.

"There ya are Cade. Come on, some heavy shit isabout to godown."

Johnny's stomach churned uneasily as the younger Shepard dragged him outside. In the parking lot, Johnny could see his older brother and Tim standing no more than five feet from several mean looking guys. Johnny prayed they weren't going that way, although in the back of his head he knew that's where Curly was taking him.

"What's going on?" Johnny mumbled, hands shaking at his sides. Tim shot him a dirty look and Leon hissed a 'Shut your trap' before they both turned their attention back on the men in front of them. They weren't hoods or nothing like Johnny had been up against before. They were men. Older guys in their late twenties with broad shoulders and hard chests; some standing well over six feet.

"You think you punks can just come in ere and bad mouth me? Huh? This is my place you little shits."

"What a dive" Curly muttered a little too loudly. Tim smiled at his younger brother while Johnny just cringed.

"You fuckin hood. I oughta kick your head in."

"I'd be surprised if you could even move that fat ass over here and do it" Leon snapped.

The man's jaw muscles tightened, while a look of animilastic rage washed over him. He took a fighting stance, while the four others behind him did the same. Johnny watched in fear as his brother and the Shepards were beginning to pull out their switchblades.

"Well were going to see how fast you can move" the man hissed, a sadistic smile curling on his lips.

The men advanced, running at them with surprising speed. Johnny flashed a worried glance towards Leon, hoping to get some reassurance but the older Cade brother wasn't even watching him. Something slammed into Johnny, knocking him of his feet, and all the while Johnny wondered if his brother would help him. Would he save him from getting killed right here outsidethis hick tavern?

Fists dugged into Johnny's face, and someone else kicked his left side. There'd been five guys in total and two were after him. They were the smaller of the five but still, outnumbering him wasn't what he wanted. He reached with bruised hands into his back jeans pocket for his knife, but stopped midway when something slapped his right temple. The sky slid around above him, while the ground tilted dangerously. Johnny tried to cry out, to plead for help from someone but he knew it would never come. Leon was too busy to care about saving him.

A metal blade flashed in front of his eyes for a split second. Adrenaline pulsating in his veins seemed to give him a new kind of courage. Struggling, Johnny moved wildly on the sandy ground. Legs and arms flailing about, the dark greaser knocked one of the men over and went to stand up when something came down on his left leg. Pain, that's all he felt. Falling back onto the earth, he looked down and saw the small blade sticking out of the side of his leg, dug deep within his muscle. He cringed, holding back tears of agony.

"Stupid punk" one of the men shouted and yanked the knife out.

The metal crept along the insides of his leg as it came loose. Johnny shook, his trotured body curling into a meaty ball in the dirt. Another blow struck him, this time between his ribs. Voices above him meshed together as one and Johnny felt his world turning to black. His grip on conciousness was faltering and as he felt the world around him spin once more for the last time he muttered the only thing that came to mind.

"Dallas."

* * *

AUthor's Note: Sorry to leave it like that, i was going to add a bit more than end it but i can't. Besides it about10:15 and i still didnt start on homework. Hope this was exciting enough. And not too unrealistic or anything. Next chappie be up between friday and sunday i think. So hold on till then. Also hope the spelling wasn't too awful i did the last bit on here . So yuck. Oh and bixbie i think thats how its spelt, look i no it was mentioned in the movie Tex so i no its near tulsa i think but not sure how far. It was all guesstimating so sorry. Anyway hope you enjoyed. 


	3. Last Warnings

_**Author's Note:**_ **Well, well, well what do we have here? Another update perhaps? Lol Of course it's an update. I know I said I'd be updating between Friday and Sunday but looky here, I just realized theres no school tomorrow :D. So, I couldn't leave you kids hangin. What with Johnny in trouble. Plus, I really want to add another chappie, im all giddy with excitement. This one will be a good one. So, hang onto your seats once more! I'm going to be turning up the heat. Just because I can. Lol.**

_Big big thanks to my special buddies. No! Not the invisible ones. My reviewers :D_

**Darkdestiney2000:** _Awe, I hope your feelin better. I hate getting strep throat, it always hurts when you eat :( and that's sad when you can't eat. Lol. Anyway don't be sorry for updating late, I'm just glad you reviewed. It always makes me happy to get reviews. Real glad your enjoying the story. I really liked the chappie too, and I wanted to update fast so here it is. Dallas has a big part to play in here. So watch out! Thanks for the review._

**Parixs:** _LOL! Yes, I'm doing my job well. I wanted people to hate him. Well, not entirely cause if things work out right he'll have a big part later on in the end of the story. But that's not for a while, so keep hating him. :D Don't want to say anything but I find him kinda an asshole in this chappie too. So, ya. Enjoy and thanks for the lovely review. But if you do decide to kill Leon, do it after I'm done with him. Okay? I'll save him for you._

**Scarlette7:** _Oh, I loved your review, it was really really nice. The things you mentioned were the exact things I am trying real hard to do in this story. Johnny being blinded by this obsession of worshiping his brother and the whole Dallas being jealous thing. This chapter is way worse for it. Glad your liking this. Hope you enjoy the next chapter a lot too. Thanks for the kind words. It makes writing so much more fun._

**JamesDeanismygod:**_ OMG, I know what your talking about when you say random characters, that's why I was scared to put this one out. No offense to people, but some of those stories were done too many times and it just gets a little boring. The only one that I really liked was the one by Tensleep which isn't finished yet. But I'm glad you find this one better than those. I wanted to get passed those other stories that seem to keep repeating. Keep reading and thanks bunches for the review._

**NittanyLizard:** _LOL, awe im so glad you brought up the Christmas cards thing. I was writing that scene and I thought wow that's cute so I put it in. I'm happy you liked the interactions at the beginning. I wasn't sure about it, but I guess it came out good enough. I really like your review, it was nice and encouraging, I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much._

**Streetpanther1:** _lol, everyone wants Dallas to save Johnny. Well, I don't want to say what happens or not, so you read on and find out. Hope you like it, no matter how it turns out. Thanks lots for the review, enjoy the chappie._

**Ale Curtis-Carter:** _Ooooh, another review. Thanks bunches for it. I'm really excited that everyone seems to be enjoying this story! I hope you like the next chappie too, I'm putting it up right now. Well, while your reading this its up already so, that's kinda funny. Anyway thanks and enjoy the chappie._

**Jacky Higgins:** _Well, you couldn't wait till Friday, so look I'm putting it up now :D Hurray! I am like the nicest person ever. 'Ego slowly grows while she talks' Anyway, I'm really happy your enjoy this so far. Sorry for leaving that dang cliffy, I couldn't help it though, that's just the way I am with cliffy's. But I'm really having fun writing this story and I needed to get Johnny out of that sticky situation so, here I go. Enjoy._

**Now, my fellow reviewers and those who don't like to review and just wish to read(which I do a lot) heres the next chappie. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 1:**_

Dallas paced about the Curtis house like a caged lion. Hands dug deep inside his jeans pockets; he shot a death glare at the youngest Curtis brother who just couldn't tear his eyes off the hood. Pony looked away, blushing in embarrassment and staring at the hole in the toe of his sock. Two- bit sat on the couch, glancing back and fourthbetween the Tvand Dally, wondering if after twenty minutes of pacing his friend would get tired enough to sit down. Course, Dallas was a stubborn guy, so you could never really tell. Steve and Soda had been sharing in this same game of watching Dallas, but had left along with Darry a few minutes earlier. They'd had dates that night and they weren't going to miss them on account of Dally being overdramatic. Darry on the other hand, had Saturday off for once and had left to go to the Dingo for a little fresh air. The air wasn't that much fresher at the Dingo, but it had a lot less tension in it. The same couldn't be said for the Curtis house however.

"You know Dallas, if your plannin on digging a hole to China that ain't the way to do it" Two-bit said noting his pacing." I'm sure a big ol shovel will do a lot better job."

Dallas snapped his head back around with lightening speed. Feet silent on the wooden floors, he stared at Two-bit angrily. "You don't want to push me right now Matthews." Two- bit forced a grin and turned off the TV before rising to his feet.

"How bout we all go out huh? Catch one of them surfer flics at the Nightly Double?" Pony stay quiet, still scared to move in case Dallas suddenly pounced on him. But the greaser never moved. He hadn't even continued his pacing. Head tilted towards the dangling light in the kitchen, he seemed to be thinking. Strange as it was to find Dally Winston pondering so heavily, but that's what it looked like from Pony's angle. Two-bit was staring with a twisted smile, tobacco stained teeth glimmering in the dim lighting. "Hows about it?"

"Two-bit…" Pony tried uncertainly.

This obviously wasn't going right. Dallas would yell at Two-bit any minute, telling him to shut his trap and sit back down on the couch. They would stay there, not moving because Dally would demand it and together that's how it would remain until Johnny came back. Although Dallas might have never admitted to anyone, he cared about the dark hared greaser. The little boy that had been kicked too many times as a child and carried with him a wound that never healed. Pony thought of Johnny as his best friend but he knew Dallas thought of him as more; closer to a little brother than anything. It was for that reason Dally had begun to pace about his house. When the boy hadn't showed up that day like he would normally, Dallas had begun to get a little bit agitated; yelling at the rest of the gang for little things. At five he'd left in search of Johnny, where he went they weren't sure but he'd been gone for over two hours. He looked tired and worn down when he got back. Since than he'd been restless and on edge, waiting for the kid to come stumbling through the doors and collapse effortlessly on the couch next to him.

"Let's go." Pony looked at Two-bit uncertainly. Dallas caught the look and smiled. "I said lets go. Shit, you two wanna get outta this dump so bad then haul your asses out the door."

Dallas stalked across the kitchen and slid on his worn down shoes. Two-bit and Pony followed after him and together they left to wander aimlessly around the streets of Tulsa.

* * *

Rough gravel pinched Johnny's cheek. He could taste something awful in his mouth. A metallic flavor as he played his tongue across a swollen bottom lip. A bruised sky sat above him, with shifting grey shadows playing across an orange moon. Hadn't it been early evening only minutes ago? It was then Johnny realized he was lying across the cool parking lot, pain engulfing his entire body.

With the little strength he had left, the young greaser pushed himself up into a sitting position. A fire burned inside his stomach, lighting a burning flame that ignited inside his head. The ground titled, things became unbalanced and Johnny was near ready to pass out when he once again regained his equilibrium. Rubbing a gentle hand across his left leg, he tried to bring back the feeling into it. For the last little while it seemed as if it had gone numb and he couldn't feel it at all. To him it was just a piece of lead, attached delicately to his hip. He sat for a moment, eyes playing across the unfamiliar surroundings of the Bixie countryside. A fog lifted from his mind, clearing the way for the flood of memories that were only minutes away from being reenacted inside his head.

Somewhere, way back in the corners of his mind he could remember being at Rex's tavern. He'd been leaving the bathroom when Curly Shepard…his older brother and Leon, they had dragged him out to Bixie. Johnny looked around the empty lot again, eyes wide in horror. The memories were back, but it didn't reassure him. A kick to the stomach and blacking out, those were the last things he could think of and then waking up, cold and sore in the same parking lot. Of course this time he wasn't sure if his older brother was there with him.

"Leon?" Johnny's voice came out in a hoarse whisper, becoming lost in the night air. He cleared his throat, and tried again. "Leon…"

Voices shouted behind him. Johnny shook nervously. The voices were loud, boisterous and wild sounding. That was how he'd describe his brother and the Shepard's voices, but these ones weren't familiar to him. By this time he was more than certain Leon had already deserted him. Shrinking back into the shadows, Johnny watched while a group of not so sober men stumbled out of the tavern doors and into the parking lot. They laughed, trying to force open car doors and when that didn't work, they gave up. Continuing their waltz onto the side of the highway. Johnny heaved a sigh of relief.

It wasn't safe for him to stay put anymore, not in a place he didn't recognize. Heck, Johnny was never safe anywhere, he knew it. Not in Tulsa, not in Bixie and especially not with the Shepard's. He was positive that was why his brother was no longer with him at the moment, tending to his cuts and bruises. The Shepard's had probably taken Leon off with them and left him there to rot. He'd never liked the Shepard's and now, he hated them. Not just because they'd left him there, but because they'd taken his only real family away from him. Leaving him to suffer and be on his own, just like it had always been. And no matter how crazy it sounded, he believed that was why Leon hadn't been there when he woke up. Maybe his brother was on his way back for him? No, he wasn't coming back. Johnny would have to find his own way home.

* * *

Steve and Soda threw open the front door to the Curtis house with a strong thrust, letting it bang against the wall. Dally trailed behind them, dragging his feet up the wooden steps. He'd been out for a mere hour and a half, the thrill of leaving the house was gone and he had begun to walk back when he caught sight of Steve and Soda. He was half hoping he'd catch Johnny sound asleep on the couch when he walked in but the house was empty. 

Settling himself in Darry's arm chair, Dallas leaned his head back and rested his eyes that were slowly beginning to shut. He must have dozed off, because a few seconds later someone was shaking him awake. Startled and a bit angry, Dally jerked out of his comfortable position in the soft cushion.

"The hell do you want?" he growled as Soda slowly began to take a step back.

"It's…Johnny's on the phone." Soda's face was pale and sickly looking, it hadn't been like that earlier. Dallas turned to where the phone was and caught sight of Steve talking quietly and calmly into the receiver. Dally felt a pang of jealousy. Steve shouldn't be the one talking to Johnny, he should have been. Getting to his feet, Dallas stepped up behind him.

"Get off the phone Randle" Dally demanded and without waiting for a reply, greedily snatched the phone from his hands and lifted it to his own ears. "Hello?"

* * *

Leaning his weight on his right leg, Johnny leaned himself up against the pay phone. Pain shot up through his left leg from where the blade had torn his flesh. Blood had caked the area of his jeans a crimson red, and although it was dry there, he could still feel it running down now and then into his shoe. Teeth clenched, he fought back the discomfort and dug shaky hands into his jeans pocket. His nails made a familiar clicking sound against the loose change. Johnny tugged a few dimes out of his jeans and dropped them into the slot, listening to the rattling as they hit the bottom. He dialed the number he knew by heart and waited. Eyes shut, he clasped the phone tightly in both hands, tears slowly escaping his eyes and slapping against the pavement. Maybe if he held on tight enough he'd find himself back in Tulsa.

" 'lo?" a scratchy voice called. Johnny shook and his eyes opened into tiny slits to try and keep back the steady flow of tears. "is anyone there? Shit, you gotta be kiddin me. Eleven o'clock at night…"

Johnny recognized that whiny voice. "Steve?" There was a quick pause on the other line. His weight on one leg was starting to pain, but Johnny did his best to ignore it.

"Who is this?" Steve asked, a little more quiet than before.

"It's me. It's Johnny…"

"Johnny? Boy, where have you been. Soda, jeez Sodapop will you let me be. I'm trying to talk to him. Just leave…" there was few curses thrown back and fourth on the other line until Johnny heard Steve's voice once again. "Sorry bout that. Yeah, we've been waiting all day for you kid. Where were you?"

Something clattered against the asphalt out in the far end of the parking lot. Johnny shivered looking around worriedly for any signs of danger. He didn't like feeling on edge like this; waiting for some stranger to jump out of the shadows and attack. It was a helpless feeling that was eating away at him, making him more jumpy by each passing second.

"Where's Dally?" His voice came out shaky and weak.

"He's here. Johnny you okay?"

Johnny nodded than realized he couldn't seem him. Swallowing back the growing lump of fear in his throat he said

"Yeah, I need to speak to Dallas. Please Steve."

"Yeah, sure Johnny. Soda's just getting him right now. Okay. Just relax…"

"Hello?" A new voice this one more thicker and a bit more rough cut off Steve's.

"Dally?" The tears started to fall faster. Holding the phone between his neck and shoulder, Johnny hurriedly wiped them away. He let out a sniffle, cleared his throat and listened patiently for the reply.

"Yeah, it's me. Johnny where the hell have you been? You ain't showed up all day…"

"Dallas I need a ride."

"What? Where are you?" Dallas voice was starting to sound a bit frantic.

"I'm in Bixie" Johnny whispered into the phone.

"Where are you?"

"Bixie. At a place called Rex's tavern" he continued squinting at the neon sign above the door.

"Shit, how'd you get there? That ain't a place to be at damn near midnight Johnnycake."

"I know. I came with the Shepard's and Leon."

"Glory! Where are they now?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Dallas repeated.

"When I woke up they were gone."

"Jeez Johnny, they left you stranded all the way out in Bixie? The hell did you go with them for anyway? Wait. Why were you asleep?"

"Dallas…" Johnny felt his knees growing weak beneath him. How much longer he'd be awake for, he wasn't sure. Dallas listened to the faint voice on the other end of the phone and sighed. He knew he was only making things worse by snapping at Johnny.

"Okay, kid I'm coming. I'll be there in twenty minutes. You just stay put alright? You got your blade on you still?" Johnny searched his coat pocket and then his jeans.

"I think they took it."

"Shit. Alright just stay put you hear me?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay and we can finish this talk then."

"Okay."

"Hang up the phone Johnny. We're leaving right now." Johnny nodded, ignoring the fact that once again no one could see him and dropped the phone back on it's hook. He moaned, the pain was getting worse the longer he seemed to stay awake. Back pressed up against the hard brick siding of the tavern, Johnny let his body slide slowly to the ground. Legs out and throbbing, he closed his eyes, letting the traffic pull him into unconsciousness.

* * *

Dallas got out of Steve's car twenty minutes later and walked across the dead parking lot of Rex's tavern. He searched the empty area, looking for any signs of Johnny. Steve and Soda had come too, but were somewhere behind him and where they were exactly didn't concern him much at the moment. Something sparkled in the pale light emanating from the moon. It sat alone, covered in sand just a foot from Dally. He scooped up the familiar switchblade in one hand. It must have slipped fromJohnny's pockets, buthe never left the blade anywhere. He was a nervous wreck and if he knew it weren't by his side he'd have gone looking for it. Something didn't sit right about this. Dallas dropped the knife into his back pocket and headed for the tavern. A silent payphone caught his attention at the corner of the building, where the glow of the neon light ended and the shadows began. Legs sticking out in thin lines and head dangling forward in an awkward way, was Johnny Cade.

"Shit." Dallas whispered and took off at arun towards the still figure. The others must have noticed him too because footsteps pounded hard and heavy against the aphalt behind him.

He could see the blood and the new bruises, even before he had reached Johnny and when he had stopped and bent down to get a better look, he found it only got worse. There were new patches of dark purple spread out in circles across his face and his lip was swelled up, thick and sore looking, with a raw cut dug deep in the side of it. Besides that Dallas couldn't see anything else but there was a tiny puddle not very big, next to whereJohnny must have been standing when he'd called them earlier.

"Johnny?" Dallas straightened the head up and pushed back some stray hair. "Johnnycake, come on say somethin'."

The young greaser stirred slowly, head staying raised on it's own he began to open his eyes. By then Steve and Soda were knelt down next to Dally, peering in at their injured friend with pitying looks.

"Dally?"

"Yeah, it's me. What did you get yourself into?" he tried to joke, buthis attempt to liven thingsup came out lame.He knew he still must have sounded angry.

"There was a fight. I don't know how it started, but the Shepards and Leon got into it with these big guys from the tavern. Two of em jumped me. I tried to do somethin' honest but I lost my blade and they were so big…"

"Shh, it's okay Johnnycake" Soda tried soothingly. He rested a warm hand on Johnny's shoulder. "It's over now."

"Come on, lets get you in the car" Dallas said gruffly. Putting a hand under Johnny's arms, he lifted the weak body to his feet. Johnny shook in his grasp, moaning quietly, Dallas watched a bit taken aback to see small tears of pain running down the dirty face. "Johnny?"

"It's my blasted leg." Steve lowered himself down and started poking around at the bloodied jeans. "Careful" Johnny whined.

"What is it?" Dallas asked. Steve looked up a bit disgustedly.

"I can't see, there's all this dirt and dry blood everywhere."

"Someone had knife" Johnny muttered, the memory slowly creeping up on him again. "Cut right through."

Dallas cringed. "Come on, lets go."

Him and Steve, half and half carried Johnny's battered body back into the car. Placing him with care in the back seat, they let him stretch out, his head resting comfortably on Sodapop's lap.

"Johnny?" Dally called from the passenger seat.

"Yeah?"

"Where'd you say your brother was again?"

Johnny could feel himself falling asleep. Everyone was asking him too many questions; it was getting kind of annoying. "Hmmm… he was gone when I woke."

"That's what I thought you said." The engine roared to life a moment later and the foursome started back on their way to Tulsa.

* * *

Dallas found himself thinking over hasty thoughts in his mind as he handed Johnny's sleeping body over to Sodapop and Steve. The two greasers were staring at him with wide eyes.

"Where do you think your going Dallas?" Steve snapped in a quieted tone so that he didn't wake Johnny.

"None of your buisness. Now take him inside and clean him up. Make sure Two-bit doesn't get all loud if he comes back tonight."

"Dally..."

"Just do it, okay Steve. There's somethingI gotta do."

"What are you talking about?"

Dallas walked away from them and slid into the drivers side of Steve's car.

"I'm borrowing this for a few hours" Dally told him and before Steve could get out any objections the car was gone. Racing down the silent Tulsa road, Dally turned on the radio to help calm his nerves.

He'd already made up his mind back in Bixie. Johnny had been left, laying unconcious in some hick bar with no one around. His own brother, had left him there. Dallas had known the guy was trouble, from the moment he met him but he never knew he was that bad. That he could just leavehis little brotherthere. And Johnny, the kid didn't even seem to care, or maybe he was hiding it. If he was he was doing a damn good job, course he had been half asleep when they found him in the parking lot.

Pulling into Buck Merril's driveway, Dally jogged up the front steps and shoved the door open. He didn't care about anything at the moment. Trampeling through the house carlessly, Dallas pushed through crowds of people that stood in his way. The music was screeching tonight, a little bit louder than usual.

"Hey!" Dally shouted over the Hank Williams. He saw them, the Shepard gang and Leon sitting in a corner of the house. Leon's face was a little messed up but it wasn't as if Dallas cared how he was doing.

"Hey Dallas" Leon called back. "Feel like playin a little Texas Holdem..."

"Dally" Tim Shepard's boistrous voice bellowed from behind .The hood stumbled forward into Dallas' chest. He reaked of booze as he straightened himself up and leaned against a wall.

Dally wanted to attack the both of them, right then and there but he held back. He wasn't sure why, maybe because it was Johnny's brother and he knew how much Johnny loved him. Maybe he was doing it for Johnny, but wasn't that why he'd come there tonight too. It was for Johnny. For what had happened back in Bixie in the run down tavern.

"You're a real son of a bitch you know that?" Dallas said suddenly. The words had escaped his mouth without him even realizing it. Leon looked around himself for a minute and then back at Dally before laughing.

"Are you talking to me?" he asked, before taking a sip of his beer. Dallas nodded.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you" he snapped. "You're a worthless piece of shit."

"The hell is your problem Winston. You got something shoved up that tight ass of yours or what?"

"Fuck you Cade. I just finished picking Johnny up in Bixie. You know that?"

"Oh, is that all?" Leon said, waving Dallas off. "It's not that big a deal. You want money for the gas or something get it from him. He didn't need the ride when he could have hitchiked."

"Well he sure as hell needed it after you left him!"

"Hey, lay off okay. I don't need no lectures from Mr. New Yorker okay. It ain't your buisness anyhow. He's my brother."

"Funny, you sure don't act like his."

"Dallas just butt out huh," Shepard slurred drunkenly. "You ain't part of it. Sides, the little shit was whining the entire time. Not Leon's fault either that the kid couldn't fight worth a damn when it came down to it."

Dallas felt his anger boiling over. With one swift swing, Dally punched Tim out. The hood stumbled over his own feet and hit his head on the linoleum floor below. Leon watched angrily, ready to get out of his seat and defend his friend when Dallas raised a hand to stop him.

"You stay the hell away from Johnny! You hear me?" he warned viciously. Leon was silent. "Next time it wont be Shepard thatI deal with, it'll be you."

* * *

Authors Note: whew that felt like a long chappie, i think it was. Okay i hope you guys liked it. hope it wasn't too boring or anything and didn't sound to unrealistic or confusing. i was going to have Dallas fight SHepard but i was like no, lets just knock the hood out. So, review and tell me wut u think. 


	4. Date with Cheap Perfume

_**Author's Note:** Well, that was a fun chapter. Glad everyone seemed to enjoy it too. Sorry about the little pauses I take between updates I no I'm a little bad for that but I try to make the chapters long to make up for it. Here's another chappie and hopefully it's not too bad. Enjoy!_

_Thanks goes out once again as usual to the best reviewers ever!_

_**Tasha:** Lol thanks a lot for the review glad you're really liking it. And of course that's not the end. I wouldn't leave it there never ever. It would be to mean. But it has been a while since I updated, but here's the next chappie so you know for sure that wasn't the end. Enjoy!_

_**Parixs:** Awe poor Leon. The guy has absolutely no friends, I pity him. Well not really, I think he deserves everything that's coming well maybe not everything. Except maybe a beating from Dallas! Don't worry I'll save him for you. After I'm done with him. I'll wrap him up and mail him to you. ; ) Thanks for the review._

_**Fairlane:** I loved your review and I'm very glad you like this. I didn't think people would like a newly added character because I usually don't just because they all sound the same. But I guess I'm doing good with this one. Glad the description is something you like about it because I'm always afraid I put too much or too little. LOL. I tend to uh..what's that word …babble. ..that's it. Lol anyway enjoy the next chappie and thanks for the review._

_**Streetpanther1:** Lol, don't encourage him. It's hard enough to control him and then you go and encourage him. Humph. Anyway keep readin and thanks for the review._

_**Scarlette7:** Awe, I hate when people have really good stories going and their chapters aren't that long, or they are and you get to the end and your all sad. Or people who don't update so often sigh like Me:( but doing my best to make it long. So hope you enjoy this chappie, gonna try and make it real long, or pretty long. Thanks for the review._

_**Darkdestiney2000:** lol, your so evil. You and your crazy plans shakes head and laughs O well, if you want you can ask Parixs to share in torturing him after I'm through with him. But if I do my job right, at the end of the story people might actually like him. But I don't want to say anymore cause the end is a surprise. Maybe. Unless I change ideas. Lol. Anyway, glad you liked this hope the next chappie is just as good. Thanks for the review._

_**JamesDeanismygod:** Yeah, I find it cute how Dallas is towards Johnny. He's so mean but not quite that way towards Johnny. Glad you liked the chappie and thanks for the review._

_**Jacky Higgins:** LMAO, omg I know what you mean about the spacing thing and I feel so bad for everyone that's had to read that. I start typing in word and then by the end I'll get tired so I'll update it and finish it on fan fiction and that's when it starts happening. But I'm for sure not doing that anymore. And when I read over that stuff my eyes ignore it completely. But hopefully this chapter wont have any of that crap in it. Thanks for sharing it with me though, because now I'm for sure doing everything beginning to end in word. Glad your really like the story tho, lol even withthespacing crapthatsgoing on. look I made a funny. Lol._

_**Banana4422:** Thanks a lot for the chapter. sigh I wonder why no one cheers on Leon? lol_

_**WhatGraceHasGiven:** Thanks bunches for the kind words. I love reviews. Hope you like the next chappie just as much._

_**NittanyLizard:** Awe I loved your review too. I'm happy that you liked the phone call thing. I was wondering what to do with that and I wanted to write about Johnny still being by himself and calling them and everything and I'm glad I made it work. Love the fact that the characters are coming off realistic, that's one thing I don't want to mess up. Specially Dallas. But I guess so far its going good. Glad your still enjoying this and hope you like the next chappie too._

_**Ale Curtis-Carter:** lol always with the bold eh? Lol. Awe but it's so much more encouraging and it makes me all warm inside. BOLD LETTERS ROCK. Lol. I think I'm unstable. O well, thanks for the review and enjoy the next chappie. ITS GUNNA BE GREAT!_

**_Chapter 4:_**

After being around Leon and knocking out Tim Shepard, Dallas Winston wasn't sure what he should do. He stumbled out of Buck's, eyes drooping and head resting heavily on his broad shoulders. Going back to the Curtis' to check on Johnny, he should have gone there and make certain the kid was going to be okay; that his brother hadn't completely messed him up. But Dally just didn't feel like it. He would have to soothe the young greaser and make up for the lack of comfort Leon should have been giving him and Dally just didn't have it in him at the moment. Besides that, Sodapop had enough love to share.

Sliding into the front seat of Steve's beat up car, Dallas pulled back onto the road and headed for the only place he could really turn to in a time of need; The Dingo. He was sure there would be something for him there. It was one of the most run down hangouts in the entire neighbor hood, but it was where everyone seemed to hide out. Dallas like it because the girls that stayed around there were usually the greasy ones. The kinda girls that wore too much makeup and came from broken homes with no one to love them, just looking for someone to listen to them. He never listened to their sob stories, but he was always there after they were done. He'd embrace them, tell them it was alright and after twenty minutes and a used condom later, he was happy and so were they. Fights always broke out in the Dingo parking lot too, which was always something to look forward to, even if he didn't get any girls.

He parked his car at the edge of the lot where the shadows seemed to hide up the rusty vehicle. That way no one would plan on hotwiring the thing and take off, course he doubted they would want it anyway. It was a piece of junk. Dallas got out and dropped the set of keys into his back pocket before heading towards the Dingo.

* * *

Steve watched, a little more than annoyed as Dallas burned rubber with his old car. The thing was pretty near close to falling apart and the hood decides to take it out for a little joy ride?

"Steve? Come on man, Johnny's getting pretty heavy to hold here."

Steve looked down and realized that he still had Johnny firmly in his grasp. Hauling the boy a little bit more off the cement, he helped Sodapop carry him into the house, the tips of Johnny's sneakers dragging recklessly against the ground as they went. It was a lucky thing he'd passed out by then, because after looking at Johnny's leg he knew the dragging wouldn't be helping it any.

They laid the dark hared boy out comfortably on Pony's bed. Sodapop sat at the end, slowly easing off each sneaker and tossing it far into the corner of the room. A small bed stand light lit up just enough of the pale figure, for the two of them to get a good enough look at the damage that had been done. Bruises, cuts and a busted lip that was about it. The leg was still bleeding, but not much anymore. Soda went to unbuckle Johnny's jeans and began to struggle to get them off his hips when a low moan fell from the swollen lips.

"Soda" Steve hissed "Leave em alone. Well just cut off the pant leg. It's too much trouble to take them off while he's like this. Come on."

Soda's hands dropped the material. He was a little relieved, because inflicting more pain to the poor greaser was the last he wanted to do, no matter how little it was. Soda shuffled through Pony's nightstand, pushing aside thick books and scribbled paper to finally come across a pair of steel scissors. They were crooked, bent out instead of perfectly straight and parts of it stuck when you tried to close them, but they would have to do.

"Here" Soda's hand shook while the scissors fell into Steve's sweaty palm. Biting his lip, pearly teeth sinking deep into the pink, Soda watched nervously as Steve cut along the side of Johnny's leg. The jeans ripped quietly, a metal clang breaking the silence as the scissors struggled open and clamped back down. "Careful Steve, don't nick him."

"Soda I know what I'm doing. Shoot your worse than a mother sometimes you know that?"

Soda smiled.

"Yeah, but your pretty clumsy. So don't cut him."

Steve rolled his eyes and finished the last snip. As the material slowly unwound off the swollen leg, dried blood and dirt was revealed, caked across what must have been the entry wound from the blade. Soda cringed, shaken for only a minute before he took over. He ushered Steve and the scissors off the bed and with a damp rag gently began to massage the bloodied area. Whimpers and ragged breathing escaped from the little greaser beside him, but nothing else. He was still unconscious, which was a good thing because had he been conscious he wouldn't have felt any better. Besides that, Soda would have had a harder time fixing him up, worrying that every move he made was causing more pain to his friend.

* * *

Dallas moved his hand through the red curls, slow drunken smile spreading across his lips. It had been how long since he left Bucks? A few hours ago? It seemed like almost a year since he'd been back there and had knocked out Tim Shepard and told off Leon Cade. The two dirty bastards. Shepard wasn't that bad but Leon, well everyone knew what he thought and none of that mattered now.

"What did ya say yer name was again?" Dallas slurred, trying his best to stay vigilant but with those beers he drunk and a greasy broad in his grasp it was beginning to get harder by the minute.

"Linda" the red lips answered. Dallas grinned back once again and took a quick drink of his beer. He wanted her. Not that he really needed her, he was just bored and there she was, sitting beside him at the back of the Dingo, edging her way closer to his lean chest. If she got close enough, he'd throw his arms around her and hold her long and passionately.

"What's a good lookin broad doin out this late anyhow? Hmmm?"

"Just lookin for a tough hood I guess. You know anyone like that?"

"I think I know someone."

Her bangs fell in front of frosted blue eyes as she leaned in, lips pursed and moist. Dallas, arms out, roughly pulled her into him, lips rubbing across hers in a ravaged kiss that made her gasp when they broke apart. His fingers were digging deep into the curves of her back, finding somewhere to hold as they absently undid the hooks of her bra. Her body twitched slightly out of delight, small tremors of lust slithering up her spine. Dally had calloused fingers inching their way from her abdomen and up, the silk of her blouse brushing his hands irritatingly. He made a grab to tear the material from her chest, when a pale hand clamped over his.

"No," she whispered, breathing in short pants of oxygen. Dallas released the blouse.

"What the hell do you mean no?"

"I mean not in here." Dally looked around and sure enough there were a few wondering eyes pointed in their direction. He nodded in approval.

"Well, where?"

"Got a car?"

* * *

Soda finished with the last piece of gauze and tucked Johnny's leg beneath the heavy blanket along with his other one. Sweat had broken out on the boy's forehead and trickled down in translucent squiggles down his face. Going to the doctors would be too hard on Johnny, so the two of them had decided he could go in the morning when he was feeling a little better. Besides the fact that he'd stopped bleeding and Soda had patched him up quite good, they were confident he'd be alright till then.

"Sure the doctors can wait?" Soda questioned one last time. He rose from his position on the bed and pulled the sheets up to Johnny's chin. Steve nodded.

"He should be. He ain't bleedin no more and besides you wanna wake him?" Soda saw the pain etched across the dark face below him. "He'll be fine Sodapop."

"Sure."

Soda stepped into the hall, tossing the bloodied cloth in the nearby laundry hamper, which was really just a pile of the Curtis brothers clothes stacked recklessly in the middle of the house. His legs wobbled as he made his way into the living room, falling effortlessly into the soft cushions of the old couch. Cigarette smoke and sweat filled his senses as he rubbed his face into the scented fabric. Rough spots on the seat and a stray pen scratched his cheek, but nonetheless Soda remained still and unaffected. Eyes fluttering a few times, he peered out through tiny slits to see Steve following his lead and taking his own place in Darry's chair. Soda smiled and before the smile had time to fade, he'd fallen asleep.

* * *

Warm flesh, soft and comfortable against his own, Dallas pulled the half naked redhead against his bare chest. The sun was coming out, slowly pushing away the early morning clouds. Steve car wreaked, mostly of beer but another smell, cheap perfume, yes that was it. The seats were pickled in the greasy broad's cheap perfume and Steve would probably give him hell for sleeping with her in the back seat of his car, but who cared. Her hair was dripping with sweat, covering part of his face in a mess of wet curls. Quiet breathing, low and soft escaped her now but hours ago she'd whimpered and moaned. Dally snuggled closer to the body, hands trailing across the bare shoulders as he made circles on her back with the tips of his fingers. He smiled and fell back to sleep.

When Dallas woke up next, the sun was set high in the sky. The girl was still asleep in his arms, relaxed and warm. The seat beneath him was hot, burning into his side and as he brushed a hand on the metal of the seat belt it stung his skin. It must have been mid afternoon by the way it looked outside.

"Fuck, my head hurts" Dallas cursed under his breath and roughly shifted the girl off his chest. Her naked torso and half dressed bottom rolled to the floor with a hard thud, followed by a ragged moan as she began to awake. Dally reached across, and grabbed his white t-shirt from the front seat and slipped it on over his chest, while the redhead pulled herself from the ground.

"What the hell is your problem?" she screeched. Dallas rolled his eyes. Head shrinking and then expanding with every intake of breath, he tried desperately to push aside the feeling of nausea that was slowly creeping through him. This was going to be one hell of a hangover.

"You see my belt?" Dally tried to move her from where she was crouched, her back pressed up against the back of the front seat and her knees bent into her chest in pain. His hands prodded her hips in an attempt to get her to move but she didn't. This was the worse thing he hated after a one night stand. When he woke up the next morning to realize the broad was still there and was going to be difficult. Course they were always difficult. It was their job to be that way and to make his life miserable for those few minutes after they slept together.

"What is your problem? I'm not even awake yet…"

"Does it look like I care? Now move your ass so I can find my belt."

The redhead huffed and moved from her spot to reveal the brown Swede belt resting beneath her bottom. Dallas scooped it up and hurriedly began to buckle up his jeans. The girl watched, a bit annoyed at his roughness but still the same said nothing until Dally had completely done up his pants and was getting out of the back seat and into the front.

"So, what now?" she asked, trailing behind him with her shoes in hand and her blouse half buttoned up. Her unzipped skirt barely hung to her hips, while her panties and bra lay on the asphalt by her feet. Mascara and all that other thick makeup had smeared her face into a grey color, while patches of red from her lip stick marked her skin. Dallas grimaced from the driver's seat, but then smiled. He pulled his legs inside the car and slammed the door shut, the metal sound echoing through the empty lot. She stilled tried to smile, edging her way to the car and resting a skinny hand on the rolled down window.

"Where are you going?" Dally rolled his eyes and started up the car, the roar of the engine drowning out her voice for a few minutes before he took his foot off the gas.

"Listen babe. It was fun an all but you ain't my type."

"Ain't your type? The hell does that mean, I ain't your type. We fucking slept together you dirty hood."

The sickness was starting to rumble in his stomach again.

"What, you stupid and deaf? I said you ain't my type. Just because I slept with you doesn't mean you're the one."

The girl almost looked as if she were about to cry, but instead she sucked it up and with lightening speed brought the front of her hand hard against the side of his cheek. Her nails pinched the skin, leaving behind a small indent and a little trickle of blood to run down his face, but that was it. Dallas shifted the car out of park and burned rubber.

"Dirty… no good ….fuckin greaser. You worthless…"

Her voice loud as it was, eventually faded away as Dally drove towards the Curtis house. That was another reason he didn't like those girls; too much makeup and too dirty a mouth on them. If he wanted someone with a foul mouth he'd sleep with himself. Which wouldn't have been a bad idea either because he wouldn't have to deal with smelling like some whore's cheap perfume in the morning.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, sorry for the long pause I've got another story I haven't updated for a while and I better soon. I have started to type the next chapter for it but bleh didn't finish. I've got this major test for english Monday, gotta read the entire Lord of the Flies this weekend and ya you see my point. I hate teachers that suck the life outta English class and believe me this one takes the cake. GRRRRRRR. Anywho, ill put this up when fanfiction gets their stuff back and runnin whenever that is. Hope you liked the chappie. It wasn't quiet exciting I no

:( but I needed to put something there it'll get better the next chappie. Promise. Tell me wut ya think. And ya lol hope no one was offended by how I had Dally treat that girl. But that's probably how he would and I thought it was funny. So, ya. Don't anyone take it seriously. Sorry if its kinda short too.


	5. Dark Nostalgia For Leon

_**Author's Note:** Hey kiddies, yes I know most of you are upset that haven't updated. Sorry. I just updated The Price of Being a Joker last nite and its around mid afternoon right now and im typing up the next chappie for No Tears No Fears Die Numb! I'm working late tonight so I don't know when this will be up. Hope you enjoy. Also I wont be thanking the reviewers one by one like I usually do. I didn't for the other story and I'm just real lazy. So thank you to all the nice people that reviewed this mess of a story. I love you all lots. Thanks : greendayrocks, oldschoolchicka, Friends4ever, watergurl67, Frenchfry44, Hawaiichick14, darkdestiney2000, Fairlane, Scarlett7, Reviewer, Not-that-kinda-gurl, Ale Curtis- Carter, Parixs. Thanks everyone. Lol and a side note either most of you anonymous reviewers ganged up on me at once or its just one person who really wanted me to update. Lol, either way it made me laugh when I opened my email and found all these "Why aren't you updating? Jeez, update. Haven't you updated yet." Lmao well here's an update. Hope everyone enjoys._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5:**

Sunday, long and agonizing it slowly crept by before anyone in Tulsa had realized it had arrived. Sitting all day, waiting on the edge for Monday to start. Dallas got in at the Curtis' near twelve o'clock, tossing his bulky jacket onto the floor and dragging his feet throughout the house. He stuck his head into the living room, saw Steve and Soda relaxed on the couch and watching something on Tv. Darry wasn't anywhere to be seen, probably at work Dally thought.

"Hey,"

"Hey Dallas" Steve mumbled.

"Where's the kid?"

Steve shrugged.

"He went out with Two-bit and Pony. Took him to get his leg fixed and then go off somewhere. They left bout two hours ago."

Dally nodded and turned away, heading right back out the door. He wanted to see Johnny, no needed to see him. Make sure the kid was okay and all, but he wasn't planning on going all over Tulsa. He'd come back later on to check up on everything, just to be sure and then he'd take off again like usual. You couldn't tame Dallas Winston.

* * *

Across town, shrugging off the familiar feeling of a midday hangover, Leon Cade sat bent on his knees leaning over a toilet bowl rim. Whatever he'd eaten was coming back up. Tears rolled down his cheeks and his body shook from the continuous vomiting, but he'd become accustom to it over the years of drinking. He didn't much care for it, but he was used to it. After moment the sickness inside subsided and he was able to release his tight hold on the ceramic bowl. The smell in the room wasn't helping his uneasy stomach, not in the slightest. With a shaky hand and unsteady feet, Leon flushed the toilet and left the room. The taste still lingered on his tongue and in the back of his throat, but a quick drink would wash it away. 

As he passed the empty rooms, Leon lit up a smoke, puffing on it hurriedly the way he always did when he was nervous. Not that cold as ice Leon Cade was nervous or anything, just troubled. What Dallas had said the night before, just getting up in his face over some little thing in Bixbie. It wasn't Dallas Winston's place to be telling him how to act, especially with Johnny. Johnny was his little brother not Dallas' and that's how it was going to stay. Just because Dallas came from New York and could push everyone else around didn't mean he was going to start pushing him around.

With a flick of his index finger and thumb, Leon tossed the cigarette to the floor and rubbed it recklessly into the carpet. Ashes and filtering left a small misshapen circle by his foot but he simply ignored it, stepping across the smudge and exiting Buck's. He spied Tim Shepard jumping into his car, but he didn't have time to bum a ride. The car tore out of the dusty driveway and swerved onto the road. A car horn sounded off and Leon smiled to himself, knowing Tim would end up in jail no doubt by the end of the day.

Ah, Sunday, the only day of the week he couldn't stand, only because it meant the end of the weekend and the beginning of a new week that was sure to be a lot worse than the week that had just passed. Everything was always that way for him it seemed. Not just him, everyone on the North side.

Walking along the sidewalk, Leon lit another cigarette but savored this one a bit more. He dawdled, kicking stray pebbles in front of him as he went, counting the trees and the broken in windows on cars. Leon hated to go home; to find his dad not quite sober and his mom all unkempt. She used to be pretty good looking, but that was a long time ago, back when Johnny was only four and then the ol man started to drink and she just let herself go. Be lucky if she even showered some days. That was why he never went home, except for the bare necessities, like clean underwear and food everything else he could live without. He'd been raised without their company and love and he could live without it a lot longer. Going back reminded him of all the times he'd spent alone and afraid of them, probably the way Johnny felt. Johnny reminded him of his past, just like the house did. The kid was a spitting image of him when he was fourteen, alone and scared of his own shadow. Course Johnny wasn't alone; he had friends, a gang to lean back on. Maybe if he'd had Tim Shepard back then things might have turned out different for him. Nawe, probably not.

Leon stopped abruptly in front of his small, rundown house. Old memories overcame him and a sickening feeling of nostalgia filled his senses. Easing the back door open, he lingered in the porch a moment, listening attentively to any sound of his folks waking up. Mildew and stale beer and cigarettes strangled his lungs. Awe, good to be home, he thought bitterly.

Stepping out of the porch he headed through the house towards his room. He found it the same way it had been when he'd left it a week and a half ago. Johnny's bed was at the other end of the room. Leon felt a pang of guilt wash over him, wondering if his brother ever cried himself to sleep, feeling that no one would be able to comfort him. It was how he'd felt years ago. Ignoring the pain, Leon pulled out a few pairs of jeans from his dresser drawers and tossed them into an old worn out backpack. There were holes everywhere in the bag and nearly half the clothes he stuffed in it were sticking out, but it was nothing really important. Adding a few pairs of socks and underwear, Leon shut the door to his room and sat the bag in front of it.

From the next room over he could make out the sounds of his mother talking in her sleep again, the way she'd always done. His ol man he figured wasn't home, because whenever he was and he heard the ol lady talking like that he'd hit her once to shut her up. Leon cringed at the old memories. The beatings, the pain and all the blood he'd washed from his clothes.

"I shouldn't have left him there" he whispered to himself, the realization finally dawning on him.

Falling across the stiff bed, Leon let his eyes flutter and start to close. It was only three in the afternoon but he was already beat. That's how it was on Sundays. His stomach churned once more from the hangover and his head pulsated, shrinking and expanding with every intake of breath. However he soon felt this start to pass and his grip of conscious slowly start to falter. A few minutes later his breathing relaxed and he fell asleep.

* * *

It wasn't until six thirty that Leon began to stir from his sleep. Raising himself in a sitting position, he cursed at the time. He hadn't meant to doze off and certainly not for that long. Cigarette dangling from his lips, Leon picked up the bag from off the floor and stepped out of the room. Forgetting to be quiet, he just needed to leave. His feet thumping on the hard wooden floors sounded through the house, shattering a dangerous silence he hadn't realized was there. He'd made it halfway down the hall when he heard a squeal followed by a series of curses. The ol lady couldn't curse that well, he was sure of that and his lil brother wouldn't even know half of them. 

Cautiously Leon sucked on his cigarette while tightening his grip on the strap of his bag before making his way into the living room. It was dark in there, only a small pool of light from the dining room and kitchen area lit up the far end of the room. Family room, some people would call it. He didn't ever remember a family staying the living room. In the kitchen though, well he supposed their little group would call it the beating room. Not too original, but it was the best thing he could think of.

Edging forward, Leon stopped and caught sight of what was happening from behind the corner. His ol man had his belt out, raised in defense mod but Leon knew he would never use it, it was for show, to scare them just as it had scared him. On the ground, helpless as usual was Johnny. The punks back in Bixbie sure had done a number on him. His face was bruised worse off than it had been before and there were cuts on his arms.

"Don't you talk back to me!" the ol man shouted.

Johnny flinched as the ol man made a move to hit him with his belt. He smiled, and before Johnny could relax the drunken bastard hit him. There was a horrible cracking sound, not too loud but loud enough for Leon to hear. Blood began to trickle down the side of Johnny's mouth, reopening the cut on his lip. Ol man probably dislocated his jaw or something.

Leon made a move to step forward but the ol man began to talk again.

"You think you can come and go as you please huh? Worthless shit. Get up and fight me!"

Johnny's eyes widened and something came over Leon. Anger. He recognized it immediately but he'd never felt it when it came towards something like this. Part of him was saying get your ass on out of there while the other half, the stupid half said nawe you gotta stay. It ain't right to leave the kid there and you know it.

"You gonna fight me or ain't ya?" the ol man antagonized. Johnny's crippled form shook and he lowered his head in defeat. Leon bit back a curse and left the safety of the shadows.

"That's what I thought. Fuckin gutless shit."

The ol man back handed Johnny and pulled back, getting some air to come down with a hard fist. Leon moved quickly, before the second blow could be thrown he wrapped his right hand firmly around his ol man's wrist and with a hard shove knocked the ol man back a few steps. Never in his life had he'd done that. His dad scared the shit out of him and it had taken a lot more thank courage to do that, most of it was impulse and now his common sense was starting to kick in and he knew if he didn't run now his ol man would have his ass.

"You little punk."

He got back his stability and stood before the two Cade brothers. Wiping of some access drool that had accumulated in the corner of his mouth, he stepped closer to Leon.

"You want some of this? Hmm, you think you can come in here and interrupt me while I discipline your little brother? Is that it?"

Leon looked down at Johnny and hauled him up to his feet by the back of his jeans jacket. "Start walking to Pony's"

Johnny shook his head and Leon gave him a slight shove. His younger brothers legs buckled and he came crashing down on his knees. Leon noticed the brown stain on the leg of his jeans.

"Come on" he continued, straining his voice to sound tough as usual. "get up and go on out of here."

Johnny got back up and started to bypass his ol man who blocked the doorway.

"You ain't leaving. Not t'ill I've finished with you."

"Move aside ol man." Leon's voice came out through clenched teeth, commanding and annoyed. "You ain't in charge right now."

Their ol man laughed. "Oh and who is?" He made a move to hit Johnny, grabbing hold of the back of his neck. "Looks like I am."

Leon flicked out a switchblade he'd lifted from Johnny's pockets only a moment earlier when he'd helped him to his feet.

"Move."

His ol man smiled sadistically and released his hold on Johnny. The young greaser inched further into the kitchen and towards the door, his only sign of freedom. Leon held the blade out from himself in a tight yet relaxing grip.

"Tell the ol lady I said hi" Leon smirked and followed his brother out the door, all the while keeping an eye on his ol man.

Johnny was waiting on the front steps for him when he stepped outside. Leon felt a smile, a genuine smile tugging at his lips but he covered it up.

"Thanks…" Johnny began but Leon grabbed hold of his arm roughly and shook his head.

"You no better than to go home. Why don't you just stay at the Curtis' huh. You stupid or something?'

Johnny's eyes glazed over and Leon regretted saying what he'd said but it was too late. Besides he couldn't start turning soft now.

"Come on" he encouraged. "I'll drop you off there."

The two made their way through the neighborhood t'ill they reached the fence encasing the Curtis yard. Leon stopped a few feet from the end of their driveway, remembering what Dallas had said and not wanting to start anything.

"I guess I'll see ya around." Johnny nodded silently. "Oh, here." Leon handed the switchblade back to Johnny. "Thanks for letting me borrowing it."

"It's okay" was all the dark hared greaser could manage out. Leon smiled and gently punched his kid brother in the arm.

"Get inside before you get yourself into some more shit."

"Okay."

Once again his childlike voice, quiet and scared came out and he limped up the steps to the front door. As he turned to look back, he caught sight of his older brother's form fading away into the sunset. Back hunched and feet digging into the asphalt as he walked, Johnny smiled at the sight of Leon once more before he disappeared into the house.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, hope you guys enjoyed that. After work I didn't want to write anymore but I no you guys will start coming after me so there it is. Hope it was okay. I wanted to let you in on Leon's perspective for once seeing as how everyone hates him. Oh, and I've started writing on Fiction Press, I added an old chapter for a story I started to right months and months ago. Check it out, it would make me happy. Lol. just type in babyhilts its the same name on there and it's called Back in the Day.It's gangs and stuff too like the outsiders but a bit darker than the outsiders I guess. Enjoy. And thanks for not getting too mad for me not updating, course I know I'll hear about it in the reviews. Lmao. But that's cool/ 


	6. A Girl Named Linda

Author's Note: _Hey, this is a bit shorter than my other chappies I think it has a bit more describing than talking too so please don't get upset. I wasn't sure what to write, so I decided to get some insight on Dallas. Hope no ones upset with the things I put in and it doesn't come out corny. Oh well, I tried. On another note, I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews, I love them, everyone is so kind and the helpful tips really do help. And I'm not sure when I'll be updating and I never do. Not to sound like a whiny ass or anything but to the anonymous reviewer(s) who are "getting sick and tired of no updates" relax. I can't cater to you all the time. If you want me to update you can write it, but when you act like your about to throw a fit? LMAO I'm sorry it makes me laugh. It was funny the first time but now its getting annoying when people say "I'm getting sick and tired of no updates. Finish it or don't." If you're impatient about me not updating don't read it. Anywho, lets not talk about it anymore. I've added my twobits. Lol. Get it? cough lame cough Here's the chappie, forgive me for the little rant, and enjoy!_

Now, away from my complaining, lol, here goes out some nice big thankies for the reviewers. You know I love you all so very much. Cookies and pickles for all:

_Parixs: Lol, yup yup. I was hoping people would start to like him. He's a pretty big ass but hey, I still like him. Not much but a little. I'll probably find some way to make everyone hate him again lmao. Who knows. Thanks bunches for the review, hope you like this next chappie. Not much Leon in it but a whole lot a Dallas. sighs at the thought of shirtless Dallas_

_Reviewer: Not much of Leon and Dallas interaction in this chappie. More of Dallas, but hey he's cool right? Right! Anyway here's the next chappie, hope it's as good as the last one. It's getting on to about midnight so who knows. Lol. Thanks for the reviews._

_Sungurl: Lol a lot of people seem to be liking Leon now. Well, he isn't in this chappie really so I hope everyone can handle that. Glad you liked the new perspective on Leon, wasn't sure what people would think. Anyway thanks for the review and enjoy the chappie._

_JamesDeanismygod: Yeah, I wasn't sure how it would come out turning Leon from not caring about Johnny to almost caring. Didn't want to rush anything but I'm glad people seemed to enjoy it. Not everyone is coldhearted all the time and I need to have that bond to be there for later chapters. Can't wait to get to the end of this story, it'll be exciting. Hopefully. Thanks for the review and hope this chapter is good too._

_NittanyLizard: Yeah, you like the switchblade part? Wasn't sure if it would seem too corny or not. Glad you liked the guilt trip I sent him on. Leon deserved it but I almost feel a bit sorry for the guy. Oh well, what can you do eh? Always a pleasure reading your reviews and hopefully this chappie is fun to read to._

_Not-that-kinda-gurl: Great review! I loved it! Lol. Hope you enjoy this chappie too!_

_Scarlette7: Glad you like it. Hope this chapter comes out good, I'm not too sure of it but im throwing it out there anyway cus I spent a while typing and im so tired. Lol I not sure about most chapters but I guess they come out so we'll just have to see. Thanks for the review._

_Fairlane: Yeah, I'm not too sure myself what I meant when I wrote that about Leon and Tim. I think I just meant that he was just more alone and stuff. I don't know lol. He didn't have much friends and I guess the ones he did have were just not quite there for him the way the gang is for Johnny. If that makes sense? Lol. And about that fine line between too much detail and too little, I think I crossed it in this chappie. Hopefully it doesn't bore people to death because when I don't know what to write I tend to ramble. There's a story somewhere in the chapter. Im sure of it. Lol. Anywho enjoy and thanks for the review._

_Just Playin: lol, thanks for the review. I hope the spelling isn't too bad in here but its getting pretty late so who knows. Also thank you for the lovely compliment that's nice. I'm not sure if adding more drama than S.E. Hinton did with the greasers is a compliment too but I take it as one lmao. I really liked the way she wrote though, nice and simple. Wish I could do that, but sadly I must babble. So thanks for the review and enjoy the next chappie._

_Darkdestiney2000: LMAO why must you be so diffcult? Lol. You're the only one who came right out and send they still hate Leon, I love it. You get an extra cookie at the end of the chapter. Glad your enjoying it though, and keep holding them grudges. :D_

_Greendayrocks: Im glad your really liked the perspective on Leon. Yeah, the only POV's I think I'll be having are Leon's Johnny's and Dallas's. This chapter mostly Dallas, well it is Dallas really. But the others will be the three of them on and off the way I've been having it. There might be a chapter with Pony's POV I'm not sure yet. Keep readin and thanks for the review._

_Ale Curtis-Carter: lol. Thanks for the review I'm almost asleep right not, just a few more thank you's and I'm done. Anywho hope you enjoy the update._

_Snowgurl54: Gald you like the story and I know the updates take a while most times but here's another one. Hope it tides you over till the next I update. Thanks lots for the review and I'm really happy you like it._

_Islandsweetie: Glad you really like it hope you enjoy this chappie just as much as the others._

_Pinkcottoncandy, Reachforthestars, and hiya: This is an update okay? Hope it'll calm you down a bit or something. I know it takes some time for updates and I'm flattered you'd get all upset because of it. But seriously kids, try and be patient. The chapters are added when I have time. I have other things on my mind most days than worrying about pleasing some anxious people on fanfiction. I gotta wait for author's to update too, it's how it is. Deal with it or don't. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you like the story, but come on and calm down just a tad._

Well with all that stuff being said, it's now one in the morning I got school tomorrow and I need to catch up on some sleep. I've got me a date with Brad Pitt as soon as my head hits the pillows so adios. Hope this chapter is statisfying, I'm not sure about it, not much but Dallas and a flashback in here. OH, THAT'S RIGHT. ITALICS ARE THE FLASHBACK SCENE. I'd right flashback before and after but I'm lazy. Enjoy. Tell me what you think. I just put it up.

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Liquid sun came through the cracks in the blinds, forming gray ominous shadows on the hardwood floors. Outside the rain fell in fat translucent drops. Tapping the tin roofs of old cars and slapping the worn asphalt it created a symphony out of the dragging storm. Lightning shot across dark sheets of clouds, slithering about the sky like a serpent in flames. It stayed only for an instant and then again disappeared before Dallas could process what he had seen. He'd been watching the storm for some time. When you don't have a job and school is as useless as to you as an owl is with three peckers, watching a storm develop before your eyes doesn't seem too bad.

With his legs propped comfortably on one arm on the Curtis couch and his head on the other, he took in a slow drag from a half finished cigarette. His eyes slowly played across the muddy landscape outside the living room window. Cars would pass now and then but for the most part the street remained silent. The rumbling of thunder would shake Dallas out of his daze now and then, but it was never long before he was off in another world again. Pulling the cigarette from his lips, Dallas shredded it in the ashtray beside him and stumbled tiredly into the bathroom.

Warm soothing water came out of the shower head, stinging his crooked back before it finally penetrated his skin and slowly began to sooth him. Dallas cocked his head backwards, letting the grease run down the sides of his face. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a shower and he wasn't sure when the next one would be, so he enjoyed every minute of it. Mirrors and windows in the room slowly blurred from the condensation while Dallas moaned with pleasure from behind the shower curtains.

Dallas moved shriveled fingers across his waits, outlining the shape of a three inch scar that rested just above his belly button. It was rough beneath the pad of his index finger. The blade had gone deep. Squinting down at it through the flow of water, he pushed aside his wet bangs and hid in comfort of water that fell from the shower head.

Memories of a past he'd buried long ago were overwhelmed him and now he was suddenly drowning in a flood of emotions. His chest tightened till the air he breathed came in short pants. Hands trembling slightly, he combed through his damp hair and shuddered. Alone, with no one to see he began to slowly embrace the pain. No one to judge him, he could let the old tears stain his face once more, if only for a moment. The present slowly meshed with the past and Dally soon found himself stumbling about an old memory that he'd kept hidden within his heart since he'd been eight years old.

_

* * *

_

_Rain, it marked the windows in little Dallas Winston's small bedroom. He pressed his nose to the smudged glass and looked on outside to the people in their cars. Water enveloped the cracked streets, filling in the pot holes and overflowing from the gutters. He grimaced miserably just as he had done for the past two days. It wasn't that he hated the rain, it was just that with an endless storm there was no escape from his small two bedroom house and the wrath of a drunken father. It was quiet right now, but in another hour or so the ol man would wake up and come looking for trouble. Dallas rubbed a meaty hand against the growing shade of purple beneath his left cheek, wincing at the sudden pain it brought. _

_Thunder echoed through the mid afternoon air and shaking the side of his house stirring the sleeping figure in the crib next to his bed. Hands about half the size of his reached out helplessly from beneath a light pink sheet. Fingers squeezing in nothing but air, they opened and closed hoping to grasp some sort of comfort. Dallas swung his legs off the sides of the bed as the springs squeaking noiselessly beneath his weight. Coming around the side of the white crib, Dally stood on the tips of his toes and craned his neck to catch a glimpse of the small child._

"_Hey, you" he mumbled awkwardly. Tiny azure eyes widened beneath long blond lashes. A rash, small with little rough bumps covered her cheeks, but she was still cute. White fuzz, that's what her hair consisted of and Dallas figured she'd never grow anything but that. It made her look ugly but that short smile and blue eyes made up for it._

_Reaching over the edge of the crib, Dally almost fell on top of her as he hauled her up in his short arms. Cradling the delicate body against his chest, he paced about the room as her mother should have been doing. Dallas knew better than to wait for his ol lady to relax the kid. She was gone out and wouldn't come back until later on at night of early the next morning as she always did. For the first few weeks the baby had been like a new record, she'd be played all the time and the slowly it just became dull and held no more excitement to his mother. After she turned a year old, she'd been neglected completely save for diaper changing and feeding time._

_"Hey, Linda" Dallas whispered, eyes closing as he rocked her in his arms. She was warm and quiet, letting the rhythm of his heart soothe her. Dally heard his ol man cursing in his sleep from down the hall and looked at Linda, cringing at the thought that one day she would go through what was only the beginning for him. He dreamed then, listening to the rain hitting the window panes, dreamed that one day when he was older and tougher that he would take Linda from New York. They'd get away from the ol man and his wife and take a bus somewhere. Maybe to California, it was always sunny there and they could spend all day on the beach._

_He let his fantasy carry him away from the rundown house and the continuous storm. Dallas was no longer shivering inside the house with his baby sister but lying asleep in the white sands of a tropical beach. It wasn't until he heard yelling coming from the end of the hall and felt Linda struggling in his arms that he remembered just where he was. Opening his eyes, Dallas tried to calm the thrashing child, holding the small head against his chest but it his efforts were futile. Thunder and lighting came in a few quick series, battling one another in the gray sky before eventually settling down. It had been enough though to scare the little girl. Shrill cries escaped her chapped lips, while tears ran down her face._

_"What the fuck is going on in there?" Dallas trembled as Linda's crying rose up in pitch. _

_"Come on Linda, stop that" he calmed, teeth gritted anxiously. _

_Harsh wrapping made Dallas' heart skip a beat and the bedroom door swung open. A man with dark stubble encasing the lower part of his face dragged his feet recklessly across the stained carpet. His thick meaty muscles stood out from the rest of his body, accentuated by the cotton undershirt that covered his torso. With three quick steps he made his way from the doorframe to the crib and tore the baby from Dallas' hands. With Linda tucked in one arm, the man leaned back and used his other arm to back hand the towheaded boy. Dally swayed on his feet from the sudden blow._

_"The hell were you doing waking it up? I take a nap and you can't even keep outta trouble for a few hours?"_

_"It was the storm, it woke her up…" _

_"What did you say you little shit? Don't you back talk me! I should take off my belt and teach you some manners. Hmmm?"_

_Dally remained silent. Linda continued to cry, the rough handling of the ol man was not really calming her down any. She screamed endlessly in his bulky arms. _

"_Shut up" he yelled down at the small girl. Her eyes grew and she cried louder and longer than before. The voice singed her ears as she pulled tiny hands over them. "I said shut it." _

_Dallas watched in horror as the ol man's face reddened at the disobedience of the fourteen month old child. His voice became more aggressive and soon Dally found himself looking on at the scene as if it were a movie. Squinting from the thick haze, he saw Linda and his father, her body being held roughly in his grasp and then as she went to let out another cry her body jolted forward. Her wail fell silent and what teeth she did have clicked uneasily inside her mouth. This continued for a few minutes, the cries and the shaking, until slowly the baby began to give up. With one last aggressive thrust -that Dallas figured was to make sure she shut up completely- the baby stopped moving entirely. From where he stood he couldn't see much of anything, but he saw her head move on her shoulders unable to stay up and then it rolled back and fell limp. Her eyes were shut and her mouth hung ajar. A small bit of blood about the size of a thumb print clung to her upper lip from where her teeth had broken through the pink surface._

_Stomach churning, Dallas felt the onset of tears brim his eyes as he stared wonderingly as the lifeless ball of flesh. Wrapped safely in that pink sheet, it gently slipped off her crumpled body and fell to the floor as the ol man adjusted her in his arms. _

"_Bout time she shut up" the ol man grumbled, oblivious to the fact that the child's chest would rise and fall with every breath and that the eyes didn't flutter open at the sound of his voice. Putting her back inside the crib, Dallas shook at how Linda looked. So peaceful and alive, but she wasn't, not anymore._

_Clenching his hands into fists, he made a move to strike his ol man. He hadn't covered more than two feet when the large man turned on him. Spinning around, he pulled his arms from Linda's crib and as his animalistic instincts told him, drew out a switchblade he carried all the time. Dally paused for an instant, debating on whether to retreat back to his bed or to take a stand and face the penalties that his next actions would bring. The blade danced about, slicing through the muggy air. _

"_Get your ass into bed." Dallas looked up into the large brown eyes, they stared right through him as if he were nothing. He took another step forward and got into a fighting stance he'd been taught by one of the hoods down the block. The ol man curled his lips. "You want to fight me kid? Is that it?" He laughed and launched himself forward, swinging the knife about in hopes of frightening the child. Dallas slowly began to circle his ol man, the blade taunting him as it cut air only inches from his waist. Than, as he made to move around the left side the blade came from out of the thick haze and dug deep inside his stomach. Dragging across, till it left a big enough he ol man realized what he'd done and drew the metal out with a hurried yank. _

_Dallas stumbled back and groped the area above his belly button. He panted and heaved, fearing that these were his last seconds to live. Dark red leaked through the cracks of his covered hand and began to stain the carpet an ugly brown. His strength was quickly leaving his body as the pain created this thick fog around him. Things got too be too hard to hear, only the sound of familiar cursing could be heard. The ol man shoved him roughly towards his bed where his coat was. He walked, tiredly in hopes of reaching it but a sudden wave of vertigo overcame the young boy and he fell, knees hitting painfully onto the floor._

"_Get your ass up!" The ol man reached under Dallas' arms and hauled him to his feet, before tossing the coat into his outstretched hand. As the ol man took hold of Dallas by the collar of his t-shirt and dragged him out the door, the boy spied one last glance at his sister. He felt the hatred sinking into his heart. Thinking back to his plans of escaping with her he realized it was hopeless. He'd never get out. _

* * *

Dallas shivered under the cold water. The hot water had run out nearly five minutes ago but he hardly even noticed until then. Reaching down, he shut off the taps and wiped the water from his face with the back of his hand. He stepped out of the shower and draped a towel about his waist. In the back of his head he was still thinking about Linda, about Johnny. He imagined what could have happened to Johnny had he not been there to pick him up. Johnny was himself, eight years ago in that run down house. The kid didn't know what he knew. Johnny wouldn't be able to save himself if he wasn't there to catch his fall.

Dallas dried off quickly and tugged his clothes from the night before back on. He borrowed some of Soda's hair grease and ran it through his white locks, combing it back nice into its rightful place before exiting the house. Seating himself behind the steering wheel, he pulled onto the road with a sharp turn, spraying wet gravel as he went. Mondays, he hated them. Everyone was at school until later and he'd have hardly anything to do until then. The thought of visiting Tim Shepard had crept into his mind more than once during the day but there was always a chance he might run into Leon. Buck would be past out somewhere in his house and he was never fun to talk to and any other hoods he knew weren't even worth the trouble of tracking down.

Burning rubber, Dallas turned down Shepard's street and headed for the house he'd visited so many times before.


	7. Where Ya Headin Leon Cade

_**Author's Note:** Hey hey, it's me once again. Gonna make this short cause I tend to blab and I know you guys have noticed probably. Anywho sorry for the lack of updates. I've got update this week. Just finished moving and some family stuff came up but lets get on with this chappie shall we. I get short of ideas so bear with me but I hope you guys enjoy. Love you all, your so nice and the reviews are always encouraging._

**Thanks Goes out to:**

_**Reviewer: **Sorry sorry sorry. I feel way bad about leaving this chapter for so long. Longer than usual I think. But I through in some random action and some Leon fun so hopefully this chapter may make up for the long pause. Glad your still reading though. I hope. :D I'll try not to wait so long next time. Thanks for reviewing._

**Not-that-kinda-gurl:** _lol. Always kind words from you. I hope this chapter is just as pleasing. It should be with such a long break in updates. Lol. Thanks for reviewing_.

**JamesDeanismygod:** _Gald you liked the chappie. Wasn't sure what to write about so I wrote about Dallas. Gave me the idea for my new story too which needs to be updated. But more action in this chappie. Hope its statisfying. Enjoy and thanks for the review._

**Ale Curtis-Carter:** _Well not a very soon update but hopefully it's a good one. :D Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy_.

**Darkdestiny2000:** _Lol thanks lost for the review. Sorry for the long pause :( . I'm glad you liked that chappie it was different form the rest but I'm a bit happier with this once. Just because there's going to be some action:D Hooray! Lol._

**Fairlane:** _I'm glad you liked the chapter. It's funny until I started writing on here I never knew I used a lot of metaphors and stuff but people start pointing them out and I go oh ya really and now I notice it a lot more. Glad people like it though because it's so hard for me to write without out them sometimes. Keep reviewing and hope you enjoy this chappie._

**Snowgurl54:** _Lmao, thanks for the reminder. I was midway through writing chapter 7 when I noticed I had another review and I'm like awe I gotta get this up soon. I felt bad leaving this for so long but I'll update eventually lol. This one has a bit more Leon in it just for everyone that seemed to really like that chapter 5. Not so much Johnny but Pony plays a role and well…You'll see. Hope you like._ Enjoy!

**FlipWise:** _Lol thanks for taking the time to send me all those reviews. I'm glad your enjoying the story. Hope this chapter is just as good._

**Hollister: **_Lol, omg I hope your still waiting. I waited sooooooooooooooo long to update. Well, like I said to someone else people seemed to like chap 5 a lot more than the others so I tried to fit in some much needed Leon time. But there isn't so much Johnny. There will be probably in the next chappie and some more Dallas but a lot of Leon in this one. Pony's in it too so it should be interesting. Enjoy and thanks for the review._

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Leon shuffled along the silent street. It was around two in the afternoon and the sun was beating down hard. Raggedy brown leather jacket slung across his back, he made his way towards Tim's. It was going to take another ten minutes to get there and he was becoming a bit doubtful that he'd make it before the sun took its toll on him. Sweat ran down bronzed skin, building up in the creases of his furrowed brow. He was thinking about meeting up with Shepard, but there was something else on his mind. In the back, somewhere beneath that entire smug, smart ass attitude, there was some serious thinking going on. Johnny. The kid seemed to be on his mind more and more lately. That accident in Bixie resurfaced now and then. How Shepard had persuaded him to leave his own flesh and blood, and Johnny with those eyes looking at him, trying to find the good when he knew himself there wasn't any. He wasn't worth Johnny getting worked up over. Leon Cade, was a coldhearted hood, wild and reckless who didn't abide to anyone's standards. He couldn't start becoming someone's idol, especially not Johnny's.

Leon's torn sneaker kicked tiredly at the remains of a pop bottle. Glass shards shot out on the sidewalk becoming lost in the uncut grass. He was just passing the park. It was quiet at the moment because everyone except him seemed to be in school. It didn't matter, he'd tried school before and with no hope of becoming anything more than a car mechanic he'd dropped out. It was a waste of a short life. Leon slid a cigarette out from behind his ear, dropping it in his mouth; he lit it up and took a long savoring drag. The tar and nicotine melted his damaged lungs and soothed his restless mind. His worries pushed themselves to the back of his mind once again and were replaced with the warm enveloping scent of tobacco. For a moment the Tulsa wind came and picked up the smoke, creating a whirl wind of white pollutant clouds around his awkward build. A dreamy smile came over his lips, something you don't see quite often on a greaser.

He picked up his pace and raised his gaze towards the direction of the Shepard house.

* * *

School cut out a bit early for Ponyboy on Monday. His heart thrashed against the milky white bones of his rib cage. A grey t-shirt with the school mascot drawn across the back stuck uncomfortably to his torso and beneath his armpits. Sweat encased his entire body. Next to the young greaser, a group of awkward teens, some tall and lanky and some not so much stood, sucking in panting breaths of oxygen. Unfortunately for them the air sat, humid and stale above them, not giving the boys much to enjoy. Track practice had been cut that day for the soul reason that the boys had been pushing themselves for the past three weeks. Running almost every second day and on weekends, they had struggled to do their best. That day classes for the last half of the day had been cut to give the runners some added practice for the meet coming up in the next week. 

Brushing a hand through sweat coated locks; Ponyboy drank the last bit of his water. He shook the bottle disappointedly, watching as a few stray droplets splashed against the sides but did nothing more to clench his thirst. Other members of the track team slowly separated from the group going back into the school or making their way towards the parking lot and heading home. Pony had told Two-bit earlier that day that he'd probably be hitching a ride with him and Johnny on their way home but he was too tired to wait around another hour or so. School for him was already finished.

Heaving a lumpy backpack across his sore shoulders, Pony dragged himself through the football field and back onto the road. He'd never noticed before just how quiet the streets could be when school was going on. With most of the hoods healing a hangover or locked deep within a history class, suffocating on the scent of musty textbooks, the streets seemed also safe to walk. Passing by the drive in, Pony looked on with longing eyes, fighting the temptations to sneak in and catch a short Steve Mc Queen movie. Sit in the back row and just watch for an hour and a half and then head home. The feeling passed eventually as he continued on down the sidewalk. If he got home early enough maybe he could fall asleep for a quick nap. Monday's were always hard and a good twenty minute energy booster might do him some good.

A few feet behind Pony a car engine ran, smooth and almost completely soundless. Tires crunched gravel as the red coat of paint shimmered against the sun's harsh rays. With his hands dug deep within the spaces of his pockets, the greaser continued to walk, oblivious to the trailing car. Moments passed and Pony soon began to feel a few sets of watchful eyes on the back of his head. A shiver ran down through his back and he shuddered knowing something was waiting to spring up on him. Stealing a short glance over his right shoulder, he caught site of the Mustang, bright against the dark asphalt. Five shadows piled close together in the car watched as he quickened his pace just a bit. After a moment's pause the engine died out and the tires were silent on the road. Four car doors creaked open and shut with a resounding thud as metal clicked with metal.

"Hey, grease" one of the voices called out coolly. Pony swallowed the rising lump in his throat and inched his way ahead of them, not bothering to look back and catch the gang of Socs following him.

"Where the hell does he think he's going?" A new voice said. Mutterings followed and their expensive shoes kicked stray rocks in his direction.

"Hey, we're talking to you!" The first kid shouted out once more and before Pony had time to think of anything at all, something came at him and hit the back of his head. A split second cry rang out from his parched lips, before his knees smacked painfully against the pavement and his cheeks made contact with the cement.

* * *

Leon stood miserably at the end of Tim's driveway. Ebony rocks led a gravel path towards his front door and parked in the middle of that path was an all too familiar vehicle. He went over the scratches, all the indents and cracks on the windshield, his eyes glazing over with hatred by each passing second. Buck Merrill's car, a worthless piece of junk even to most greasers, was parked at an angle in the Shepard driveway. Now, Leon knew Buck was too lazy to haul himself over to Tim's on a Monday after a weekend full of drinking and he knew too well that there was only one other greaser in Tulsa that would drive around in that rusty tin can. 

Dallas Winston, platinum blond hair and elfish face, with those cold looks and that New York reputation, it was enough to make Leon Cade sick. The guy pranced around the town like he owned it and everyone living there just because he'd grown up on the streets and had a shitty childhood. Thrown in jail when he was ten years old, he wasn't a real JD. Leon was half certain he made up half the stuff he told everyone and just flaunted this fake reputation to any halfwit that would bother to listen. It had worked on Johnny. The kid adored Dally; he could see it in his eyes. It was the same look he got from him. Now Dallas had to do more to make him mad, he had to show up at Shepards when he wanted to. Johnny was another matter too. Dallas was stealing away his kid brother from him, molding him into his own kid brother or something along those lines. It didn't matter if he rarely saw Johnny or ever cared to listen to him, the point was that Johnny was his brother and not Dallas Winston's. A couple more pushes of the button and Leon was sure he'd have it out with Dallas.

Sighing, Leon turned away from the house. He moved on down the sidewalk. Maybe a cold drink at the Dingo would do him some good. He passed the drive in and was about to go around the next corner when a cry sounded through the thick muggy air. Up in the distance a Mustang sat silently, sticking out awkwardly from the rusted cars and shingle less houses. A group of about four or five guys, each fairly lanky but with a good enough build stood round in a circle. Leon's heart jumped in his throat as a squeal came out muffled under the impact of rough toed sneaker. The only thing that was going through his mind right then was, what if it was Johnny.

Jogging towards them, Leon felt himself changing from that uncaring hood into something more. His eyes were hardening with each step he took forward. When he was no more than five feet from the group he realized it wasn't his kid brother huddled in a ball on the cracked cement. Blood running down his left nostril, the young greaser looked up at him, eyes wide and fearful. The kid was close to Johnny's age and was awful familiar. Dark disheveled hair, clumped in dirt and grease plastered his forehead. It was the Curtis kid. Wasn't that one of Johnny's pals? He knew the older one took Johnny in when the ol man was being rough. He kept him safe, when Leon couldn't.

" Leon?" the greaser mouthed his name silently.

Leon's stomach churned and without thinking he jumped at the nearest Soc. Bringing his right arm around the guys neck, the two came crashing to the ground in a heap of sweat and tears. The other Soc's were just beginning to come out of their daze when the Curtis boy was back on his feet. He stumbled back a bit before stabilizing himself and throwing a fist in the direction of one of the small soc's. Leon looked around from atop of the kid beneath him and realized that there weren't too many small ones.

"Dirty greaser!" Someone spat behind him. Leon grabbed a fistful of clean cut Soc hair and brought the front of the boys head up and then down with a hard smacking sound against the gravel. A sickening cracking sound echoed of the empty buildings behind them and the boy cried out in pain. Leon repeated the move once more before someone hit him upside his head. Rolling off the soc, he lay stunned for a moment, watching through a sea of red haze as two of the four remaining socs came at him from opposite ends. The Curtis boy was somewhere, hollerin for someone but no one was coming.

"Quit your shoutin Curtis!" He yelled, using the heels of his wrists to prop himself up off the ground.

A soc took him back down with a kick to his ribs. The pavement swallowed his body and one of the Socs went to pin him down against its rough surface. The soc that had kicked him, a dark blonde hared kid, with a good build and dangerous eyes stood over watching. He looked through Leon and brought his shoe into his side once more. The oldest Cade brother let out a short howl. Winded and paining, Leon grabbed hold of the next sneaker foot that tried to kick him. With a quick tug he managed to pull the boy to the ground. The one standing near him turned loose, blonde curls shading his face as he tackled Leon to the asphalt. They rolled about on the sidewalk, panting and clawing at one another. Further down the sidewalk Leon could make out sounds of the other greasers struggle.

"Get the hell off a me you madras wearin fuck" Leon cursed, a right fist contacting roughly with the boys nose.

Something took hold of Leon from behind the back of his neck, squeezing hard and as they dragged him off the Soc and tossed him a foot or so from the boy. The blonde wheezed and sucked in some much needed air. Leon panted on the cement as he looked up and caught a short glimpse of a something coming down fast towards his head. Pulling away, it shattered on the left side near his ear, cutting the back and sprinkling the ground in its remains. The greaser fell on his side, reaching out for his head and holding tight to his consciousness when someone kicked him in the back.

"Pony!"

Leon's eyes widened and he searched the cloudless sky above him, trying desperately to locate the voice. Rolling off of the ground, he heard feet slapping against the ground and the sounds of more struggling. Turning round, he caught a fist in his cheek. Getting to his feet, he went towards the Soc when all of a sudden the boy had left to fight someone else. Instead, with uneasy feet and a lead filled head, Leon stumbled forward into a hard chest. Strong arms pulled him from their body and stood him straighter.

"Sorry Cade, but I don't go that way." Two-bit chuckled through the red haze, his eyes shiny with recklessness. Leon groaned and yanked himself out of Two-bit's hold. Things were sliding into the earth, buildings and cars. The sky was melting around him as the sun boiled over and faded into the azure. Reaching out for something to hold, Leon listened dazedly to the voices around him.

" Leon?" The older Cade brother looked to his left and saw Johnny, standing next to a bruised Ponyboy. Leon smiled through the pain and stumbled back once more.

"Hey kid."

He raised a hand towards his head and brushed it through his dirty hair. Bringing it back down he looked at it confused to find his hand covered in blood. Vertigo quickly overtook him. His legs gave out beneath his weight and the haze grew thicker as he felt himself tilting forward. Someone came and let his body slide into their arms.

"Relax, we got ya buddy."

Leon let a gentle moan pass from his lips as he finally let the pain consume him into unconsciousness.

* * *

Author's Note: Omg sorry to leave it there. Almost one in the mornin an i gotta get some sleep for work tomorrow. Gotta get up early. Bleh. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Too lazy to look for mistakes so please be kind. Hope it made sense too cus im sleepy but wutever. Nice action tho i needed to right some. Later alligators.


	8. Sooner or Later

**Author's Note:** _Hey, took a longer pause in the updates than I wanted. Sorry bout that once again. Hope your all still reading and hope you enjoy!_

**Thanks goes out to all my reviewers. Sorry I'm too tired to thank all of you personally but I love the reviews and its because of those that I update(even tho its not so often) So thank you all so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8:**

Leon crumpled in front of the stunned group of greasers. Two-bit caught him before the hood had a chance to hit the pavement. Blood was flowing at a steady pace from the side of Leon's head and there was a cut that had sliced halfway through his ear. Johnny moved a step forward and took hold of one of his brother's lifeless arms. Two-bit looked surprisingly towards the young boy before remembering that Leon was slowly sinking out of Johnny's loose grip. Grabbing hold of the other Cade brothers arm, Two-bit and Johnny were able to haul him up further and drag him back to the Curtis'.

"Pony, what were you doing walking by your lonesome?" a rough voice snapped.

Ponyboy recognized that voice and cringed, turning back he saw a head full of curls and grease walk past him. They shot him a dirty look and fell into place behind Johnny and Two-bit.

"I got out early today. You know, cause of track and all." Steve grunted and kept up his pace.

"We gotta get his head looked at" Johnny was saying.

Two-bit was watching him out of the corner of his eyes; just to make sure the kid didn't loose it halfway home. His eyes were glazed over, staring out down the street and not really focusing on anything. Sweat glistened off the top of his brow, running down the sides of his face and underneath his chin.

"Hey, JohnnyCakes, you sure you got him?" Johnny raised his head at the mention of his name. He stared at the rusty hair greaser, never slowing down with the fast walk he'd begun with. As he processed what Two-bit had said, his scared eyes clouded over and darkened, a silent grey storm replacing the white.

"Yeah."

"I can take him…" Steve said. Johnny's head whipped back around. His teeth bit down hard on his bottom lip.

"I got him Steve" he said quietly and confidently. The others nodded and knew to leave him alone. It was rare to see Johnny speak up for himself or even come close to being defensive around them, so they let it be.

Together the group made their way silently down the sidewalk. Over the hill, Pony watched through tired eyes as the blue sky transformed into radiant pinks and soft oranges, the luminous sun setting slowly behind colored clouds. A smile, although small as it was appeared on his cut lip while he continued to gaze at one of the world's natural beauties. He felt awful inside for what had happened to Leon, only because it was Johnny's older brother and he knew how much Johnny idolized Leon; maybe even a little bit more than Dallas at times. To watch his best friend walking beside him, holding up his older brother tore Pony apart inside. Tears were barely staying back behind Johnny's glassy eyes. Any minute and they would fall, leaving behind a translucent trail on his soft dark cheeks. But when Pony glanced over at his best pal five minutes later, watching him shift Leon's weight on the shredded Curtis lawn, he was surprised to find no tears. Johnny bit his lip and dragged his brother up the porch steps and inside the house.

"Lay him right there" Steve commanded ushering Two-bit and Johnny towards the torn couch. Pony brushed off some scattered sweaters and stray socks.

Leon's eyes flickered open while his body was slowly descended onto the lumpy cushions. His pupils were larger than usual Johnny noticed and the cold toughness that usually encased them had vanished; instead it was replaced with pain and something else he couldn't quite figure out. They darted around the room, taking in everything, panicking almost. Leon struggled despite Two-bit firm hand on his chest. Exhaling a agonizing breath, he relaxed and sunk back into the couch.

"Johnny?" His eyes shut and his head rolled over towards the left as he once again past out.

Two-bit looked down pityingly and noticed out of the corners of his eye as Johnny disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

It was dark out when Leon next woke up. His legs were stiff and the side of his head pained something awful. He squinted through the black, trying to pick out anything, but nothing moved or stood out that he could recognize. The ebony was thick and suffocating, devouring him in a way, no, choking him was more like it. Like some guy's meaty hand wrapped around his neck, just squeezing, waiting for his air to disappear entirely. Leon shifted the sheets off his legs and stumbled a bit before regaining an upright position. He brushed a tired hand through his dark greasy locks, stopping a bit confused when his fingers touched the thick white bandage. There was pinch and a sharp pain shot through his head as his thumb brushed against the contours. 

"What the hell?" he mumbled in disbelief.

The house he was in stayed silent all the while he stood, talking to himself and debating what to do. He figured something had happened, but he couldn't quite remember what it was exactly. Leon decided on going outside, maybe wander around and find a payphone where he could get Tim or someone else from the gang to come pick him up. His running shoes were still tied tightly about his feet, while his jacket was nowhere in sight. Wrapping his arms about his chest, he gave a shrug to the muggy air and quite room before stepping out onto the porch. It was the middle of the night; the bright sodium street lights were lit, sending pools of candescent glow to devour the shadows. Leon smiled a grim smirk and leaned against the railing. A cold breeze ruffled his light t-shirt. He reached with fumbling hands into his back pocket, only to find a crushed back of cigarettes. His blade was missing along with his wallet. Cursing, he tossed the pack of smokes onto the lawn.

"Make sure the fuzz don't catch ya doing that." Leon turned to where the voice had risen and saw a dark figure leaning up against the side of the house. "I think it's a crime or something."

Dallas flicked the remainder of cigarette into the driveway and made his way around the porch and onto the steps. His eyes were dark and cold, revealing nothing to Leon. He smiled, but it was a fake smile, just there for show. Leon gave a swift nod as if to acknowledge Dallas presence. He suddenly felt himself becoming uneasy with the reckless greaser, remembering then how he'd been told to stay away.

"How's the head?"

Everything came back in an instant. The endless day, the socs jumping Johnny…no that kid…the Curtis boy. Than getting hit with something and waking up here, in the house. Leon glanced up and took in his surroundings, dimly lit by the streetlights he recognized it as the Curtis, famous for taking in stray hoods. He felt a grin rising on his chapped lips when he thought about Dallas standing just a foot or so away, possibly feeling like an ass about what he'd thought of him before. Defending the Curtis boy may have proven himself worthy to Dallas although he could care less what that hood thought.

"Awful, what'd you expect?"

Dallas snorted. "Guess ya should learn to mind your own business. That or learn to fight better."

Leon had to hold himself back. His hands gripped the rails almost as if he was trying to strangle the wood between his fingers. Dallas crossed the porch, roughly bumping his right shoulder into Leon's chest as he went. Leon bit back the sting. Whipping his head around, he released his hold on the porch rail and grabbed hold of Dally's jacket with both hands. He drew the towheaded boy inwards and then pushed him back out with a hard thrust. Dallas struggled to stay up as his feet began to loose their place on the weak wooden floor.

"You son of a bitch…" Dallas came at Leon but the older Cade brother shook his head.

"What's your problem Winston? Huh? You think your big shit, is that it?"

"What?"

"I see the way you act round Shepard and everyone, like you own Tulsa or something. You don't own this town Winston, the real hoods do! You're just white trash blown in from New York."

Leon spit towards a spot on the porch just a foot away from Dallas' booted feet.

"Get your ass outta here!" Dallas cried out. He couldn't control his emotions anymore and for once he didn't care what people thought of him just loosing it. If someone spotted him taking offence or getting upset than let them. "You ain't never been wanted around here. At least I got somewhere's, you ain't got shit Cade. This town would chew you up and spit you back out in a second if it'd had the chance. Shepard's the only one you got and he don't even really want you. Johnny don't even want you… "

Leon gritted his teeth and nailed Dallas with a strong left hook in the jaw. The greaser swayed back on the balls of his feet, barely standing. When he looked back, Leon was gone. Off in the distance he could make out the sound of feet slapping against the wet asphalt. He smirked triumphantly.

"What you did! It doesn't mean anything! You're still the same hood you always were!" Dallas' words called out after him, cutting through the air like sharp rusty knives that reached Leon. He didn't stop running, but when he heard what Winston had said he cringed inside himself because he knew it was the truth.

While Dallas turned around he recognized Darry leaning in the doorway. Dressed in a casual black t-shirt that outlined his thick muscles. He had a stern look on his face.

"You know he did the right thing today. He ain't that bad. Side he's Johnny's brother."

Dallas cleared his throat and made a moved to go around Darry but the tall greaser didn't budge.

"I know your looking out for Johnny an all but chasing the only family he's got away isn't doing any good Dallas."

"I know what I'm doing Darry. Now will you let me inside, it's cold out here and I'm tired as hell."

Darry nodded and after a moments hesitation let Dallas back inside. Sooner or later the two of them-Leon and Dally- were going to have to accept one another if not for the safety of everyone around them but for Johnny's sake.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** blah, i'm sorry it's so short. Usually their a bit longer but i've been a bit lazy. Sides i should be studying for exams rite now but well here i am. Hope its an okay chappie. _


	9. No Fears! No Tears!

_**Author's Note:** Hey everyone I'm back. I just wanted to thank all my loyal reviewers and the new ones I've noticed for reading and continuing to encourage this story and review. You guys are the best. This story is getting towards the end I think. Maybe a few more chappies in the future and then the end! It's going to be a crazy ending, hopefully. For my other stories that I'm working on, I'm putting them aside so I can finish this and then Price of Being a Joker. The other ones I'll continue with after I'm done those. So, that's my short note, lol. Enjoy the chappie._

**Thanks goes out to:**

_**Ale Curtis- Carter: **Ya, I know Dally would have killed Leon, but I needed the arguing you know? Sorry but the pause in updates. I honestly just get real lazy an I start writing parts of the next chappies but I get distracted and I'm so bad for not being able to know where to go next with it. Hope you like this chappie though and the next one should be up soon!_

_**Not-that-kinda-gurl:**_ _lol glad I was able to give you a healthy dose of greaser. Its always good to get a little bit of that. Hope you like the next chapter._

_**DarkDestiny2000:**_ _omg me too. Dallas is way better than Leon, but I kinda getting attached to him. Oh well though, I find Tim way better. I don't know but there aren't enough Tim stories I find. Thanks for the review and enjoy the next chappie_

_**Hahukum Konn:**_ _Ohhh glad you liked the fight. I know there was a bit of a dialogue and they would have probably just gone at it but I needed their to be some words past around and it worked for me. Hope you like the next chappie, it should be exciting, hopefully. Thanks for the review._

_**Flipwise:**_ _Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this chappie it should be good, but my wrist is sore from volleyball playin so who knows. Lol I just want to get a chappie out to. Enjoy! Hopefully_

_**AngelTears1328:**_ _Awe, thanks for the nice review. I'm glad people are still reading and enjoying this although it takes me a while to update. Hope you like this chappie._

_**Fairlane:**_ _Awe, I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. I really liked the confrontation between the two of them too. I wanted the hate to come out more. And Darry needed to make a little guest appearance lol. I've been meaning to finish reading your Tim Shepard story I started reading the first one before and liked it but haven't had time to finish. I'm starting to really come around about Shepard he's seems kinda hot with that Dallas like tough guy thing. Minus the blonde hair though, lol._

_**Sykotic Sanity:**_ _Awe, I'm glad you finally got a chance to read. I love new reviewers. Glad your enjoying it too, hope you like the rest, I think I'm almost done this story. But who knows._

_**Snowgurl54:**_ _Glad your liking the relationship thing I've got going. That was the big thing about this story was the Dallas, Johnny , Leon thing, so I'm glad everyone is liking that. Thanks bunches for the review and hope you like this next chappie.

* * *

_

**Chapter 9:**

The sound of his running shoes slapping against the wet asphalt rang inside Leon's head. It cut through the still ebony that surrounded him. He couldn't help but let his legs do what they wanted to do and right then they needed to run. The wind picked up as his speed began to decrease. His greasy bangs ruffled and swatted the sides of his face. His heart raced, trashing about the milky white ribs, battered and bruised beneath his shirt. Sweat coated the material and slithered down his arched back in thin translucent lines. He was thinking about what Dallas had said. Those harsh words he'd heard cry out after him. They'd hurt, but he'd never show it. Course deep down, they had hurt. He'd thought what he'd done for Pony made him some gallant hero, but now he knew the truth. Leon Cade would be nothing more than Tulsa street trash.

He brushed an unsteady hand through his damp hair. Pausing on the side of the road, he took a step back and sat on the curb. Elbows propped on the knees of his jeans, he sighed heavily to himself. He could sure go for a drag right about then. Without a jacket the cold sure got to him fast. Up and down, his hands went rubbing on the bare skin of his arms in an attempt to get himself warm. Cars passed every so often, but besides that it was quiet. Leon stayed put on the curb looking out at nothing in particular. The stars were hidden by bruised clouds and only a sliver of the moon could be seen. Soon enough sleep would overtake him again, but until then he'd just sit there, watching when lonely cars would pass by.

After an hour of cooling down, Leon hauled himself off the street and made his way down to the vacant lot. Shepard's house was always open to him and so was Buck's but Leon somehow didn't feel welcome anymore. He was changing, he had been for the past few days, he could feel it.

"Shoot, it's cold out" Leon muttered to himself. He lowered himself on the dirty asphalt and pulled his legs in towards his chest in hopes of warming himself against the cool Tulsa winds. Minutes later he fell asleep, not dreaming of anything really, but he was happy just the same.

* * *

Johnny stirred from the Soda's bed the next morning. Head foggy, he brushed stray pieces of hair from his eyes and shifted himself into a sitting position on the lumpy mattress. The springs squeaked dangerously beneath his weight. Swinging his legs around to the side, he slipped onto the carpeted floor and made his way into the living room. Two-bit and Dally were lounging around on the Curtis' couch while Steve was shouting something to Ponyboy from the kitchen. Pony was standing just a foot away when he answered him. 

"Steve, I ain't making another cake right now, just because Two-bit got his greasy fingers all over the last two pieces."

"What you talking about Ponyboy?" Two-bit shot back from the couch.

Johnny remained silent beside his best friend and waited until Steve had disappeared into the bathroom in search of Soda before he decided to speak.

"Hey, Pony?" he ventured a bit timidly.

"What!" Johnny pulled back a step. "Johnny…jeez I'm sorry Johnnycake, I didn't notice you there."

"It's ok. Look Pony, have you seen Leon anywhere?"

"I think he went home!" Dallas had crept up on the two young greasers.

He loomed over them, leather jacket hanging off his shoulders while he blew cigarette smoke in their direction. Pony turned away at the sight of towheaded boy's eyes. They were ice cold as any other day, but right then, they were hazier and seemed real dangerous, like if he looked at them too long they'd manage to kick his head in or something.

"You sure Dallas?" Johnny questioned.

He'd noticed his older brother's coat was still draped across the back chair in the kitchen and his torn leather wallet still rested on the counter top. Leon wouldn't have left without either of them.

"Look, you asked if he was here and I just telling you what I know" the greaser snapped. Johnny's face fell. He lowered his gaze to his socks and kept it there, trying his best to block out the sound of Dallas' ragged breathing. He could almost hear the anger boiling up in the hood.

"Johnny…Johnny!"

Johnny raised his head cautiously, eyes peering into those of the cold hearted Dallas Winston. His breath caught for a moment while his fingers fidgeted with a stray thread on his t-shirt. They stared at one another and then just as quickly broke free from one another's gaze. Johnny hid his face, lowering his chin to his chest, while Dallas stepped back in shock. Had he really yelled at the frightened Johnny Cade? No! But then why was Johnny so scared right then. It looked like Johnny was ready to run. At any moment, the slightest thing would set him off.

Soda stepped towards the two, his plaid shirt hanging loosely off his shoulders. He reached out to lay a comforting hand on Johnny's back but the dark hared greaser bolted before Soda's fingers had met with his body. The gang was awestruck. Johnny clenched his t-shirt tight between his fingers and took hold of Leon's jacket and leather wallet as he exited the Curtis house in a mad dash. The door slammed shut, the walls vibrating slightly at the departure of the young hood.

* * *

A light breeze, stale and hot blew across the baking asphalt. Leon stirred from his resting spot and took in the tiny lot where he'd spent the past night. His head ached; the bandage was damp and barely stayed in place anymore. He unraveled the white material and tossed the bloody thing into a nearby ditch. Stiff legs and sore, he got shakily to his feet and started down the sidewalk with his sneakers dragging across the ground. Already it was hot out and it was only early morning. The usual Tulsa breeze continued but with the hot weather they were having it didn't refresh anything. Up ahead he could see the heat, all hazy and liquid like resting atop the black asphalt. He swore and turned down the next street. In the distance a dark shadow, met by a few smaller ones stood with his back to the sun. They made their way closer towards him until Leon realized who it was. A dangerous smile curled on his lips. 

"Tim! Where ya been?"

Tim nodded but didn't say anything. Leon took this as a sign that Shepard was deep in thought and it was best not to talk. Tim Shepard wasn't a thinker though, more of a schemer, he thought his next moves through when they involved fights and the possibility of broken bones. Leon decided the best thing to do was keep his mouth shut and follow next in line with Tim and his gang. Anger flared in Shepard's eyes and it didn't disappear for second, not even when he finally turned to take a quick breather.

Pulling at a single cigarette from behind his left ear, Tim lit it up and relaxed against an unlit streetlamp. He looked tough just leaning there, not a real care in the world.

"What's up?" Leon's voice came out in a rough cough.

"Soc's" He nodded. Shepard was taking his time, because he didn't have to rush anything for anybody. He knew where he stood and so did everyone else. "Couple of them jumped Jim last night."

Leon turned around and sized up the few guys he was with. Jim wasn't there. Tim and about five other guys were though, one of them was Rudy, Jim's younger brother who couldn't of been anymore than fifteen. The kid looked hurt; you could see it in his eyes, which was a bad thing if you were a greaser. Some tough hood caught sight of those emotions being flaunted all over the place than he'd play on them. That's how people died. Get too emotional or too caught up and then your gone. That's why Leon never got too attached to no anyone, he was free to make any move without anyone to worry about.

"How bad?"

"Nothing I haven't seen before" Tim replied dryly. Nothing Tim has seen before could have been about the vaguest thing he's said. "A few scraps and bruises. Busted some ribs though. Bastard pulled a blade."

"Guessing we're looking for trouble today then?" Tim looked over to Leon and together they both made a toothy grin.

"We?" Tim laughed. "You wanna hang with the big boys again Cade? I thought you were just getting comfortable with the Curtis' "

"Those greasers? Not in a million years. I want to be where the action is."

"So your not getting soft on me?" Tim's tone was a bit more serious this time. "That kid brother of yours…he's not going to get in the way with anything?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Dallas." Leon could feel his blood boiling. "He was over at my house yesterday. Now, I don't know what you two got going but I don't want him after me, ya hear?"

"Don't worry, whatever Dallas and I had before is over. As for Johnny, he wont be hanging with me that's for sure."

"Well than lets go get ourselves some Soc's"

* * *

Johnny took off running down the Curtis' porch steps two at a time and then trampled across their lawn and pushed through the metal fence. From there he kept going, feet pounding loudly against the road. After a minute or so, the sweat started to run down his back. The heavy coat belonging to his older brother he shifted a few times in the crook of his arm. He wasn't sure where to go. Knowing his brother, he could have been almost anywhere in Tulsa, maybe even on his way in the back of some strangers pickup heading for Texas. Just like Leon to run away from him. Still, he couldn't get over his brother helping Pony out. It just wasn't something he figure Leon could do, but then his brother had been full of surprises the last few days. 

Johnny whipped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand and took a seat on the curb. The same curb Leon had sat earlier that morning. Sitting the jacket and wallet next to him on the uncut grass, Johnny let his eyes shut. The heat was starting to become unbearable. He relaxed, thinking about Dallas while the warmth suffocated him there on the side of the road. Why had he been so quick to attack him like that? Did he hate Leon that badly and how come he didn't act so surprise when Leon had just gotten up and left like that? His brother may be a bit of a hood like Tim Shepard but he still had enough courtesy to say goodbye to his little brother, right? Unless Dallas had chased him away.

Johnny cursed, and kicked angrily at a loose stone. Pebbles sprayed upwards and landed further down. There was a small grunt. Johnny looked up and saw a rusty hared boy rubbing the front of his head.

"Jeez, JohnnyCakes, you don'tgotta be so rough" Two-bit cracked a grin and threw himself onto the grass beside the young greaser. "Nice place you got here. A few throw pillows and your all set huh?"

Johnny couldn't help but smile. "I ain't livin' here Two-bit, I'm just taking a break. Gosh, it's hot ain't it."

"You ain't kidden kid." Two-bit laughed. He looked down at the dark hared boy and noticed the glazed eyes. "You know Dallas ain't mad at you."

"Oh, I know."

"It's just Leon gets ol Dal real upset you know? I mean the guy started in on him last night and well…"

"They got into a fight?" Johnny gasped. He was staring directly at the older greaser, looking hard to find some truth in what Two-bit was telling him.

"Oh, no Johnny" Two-bit began. "It wasn't anything like that. Dallas and Leon just exchanged a couple of harsh words is all. But you talking about Leon today just got Dallas to thinking….

"Thinking about what? Two-bit he's my brother." Two-bit stopped, looking somewhat stunned that Johnny was becoming defensive. It had been a long time since he'd last seen the younger Cade brother getting upset.

"I know kid but…"

"But nothing! What's Dally got to be mad at me for, or Leon? You saw him, he saved Pony from them Socs yesterday."

Two-bit sighed. "It's not that what makes Dallas so mad Johnny. It's how you stick up for him all the time. Bugs me too."

Johnny reached out with shaky hands for his brothers coat and wallet and held it tightly. His eyes were welling up with tears, but he couldn't let them fall. Not after all he'd suffered through without crying, not now, not because of some stuff Two-bit was saying. A thick liquid wall was building up in front of his eyes and he could just barely see the rusty hared boy on the other side. A single blink and the tears would be shed. But he held on, not after all the fights with his mum and all the times he'd been beaten down like a dog by his ol man, not after coming this far would those tears fall.

"Johnny?"

A hand reached out through the haze and Johnny jerked back. He blinked and they fell.

"Leave me be Two-bit" Johnny snapped quietly.

"Johnny, you gotta understand, everyone's just looking out for ya. Leon, you don't know him like me and Dal do. He's done stuff, he hangs out with Tim Shepard, They ain't like us…"

"I know him!" Johnny cried out.

The tears fell freely. He felt ashamed, ashamed to be crying because he was a greaser and greasers weren't supposed to cry. Not unless they were real hurt or something and he definitely wasn't hurt. He was just scared, scared that what Two-bit said might be right. The uncertainty scared him.

"Johnny…"

"Don't you think I know him?" Johnny whimpered. Two-bit drew closer to his friend but the young boy wouldn't have it. He got to his rightful height, stumbling on unsteady feet. "I know him." He pushed out his chest in defiance and left Two-bit to sit dumbfounded on the grass.

* * *

Leon spat at the empty air, watching with dismay as his translucent spit ended up on the asphalt as a red stain. Socs seemed to be everywhere. Tim was fighting two at a time somewhere off to his left while everyone else took on one. Already two of Tim's youngest guys were unconscious in the grass, while Rudy was starting to quickly loose sight of what they'd come there to do. Only one soc was down and there were a whole hell of a lot more standing. Leon rubbed his head and jumped onto the back of the nearest Soc. He wrapped his legs about the boy's upper chest and squeezed tightly against the ribcage. Hands shut tight to form two nice fists, Leon began to bring them down with fast speed, one after another on top of the dark head of curls. The Soc's arms came back around, searching wildly for something to latch onto. A few times Leon felt the picking of the boys nails as they clawed at the back of his bloodied shirt from the night before. The boy was stumbling after another minute and was slowly beginning to tilt downwards. 

A blood curdling scream rang out just as Leon and the Soc hit the ground. The greaser shot up off the rich boy and looked to where the sound had risen to find Rudy getting himself beat up by two Socs. The curly hared kid wasn't getting up anytime soon, so Leon took off at a dead run and tackled the two who were on Rudy.

"Kid! What the hell are you doing? Help me out here!" Leon yelled out just as a fist met the side of his head. A series of sharp pains exploded inside his head. He let out a short moan and felt himself falling backwards. His arms shot out and he grabbed hold of the nearest Soc before he toppled completely over. The boy turned around and slugged him once in the jaw, there was a short cracking sound, but the quick jerk woke Leon from the pain and he was back at it. He laid it on the Soc who had just hit him. The worn tennis shoes made their way into the boy's ribs and Leon smiled at the snapping sound that came when he let loose his final blow. The Soc howled in pain as Leon drew back a step. Something latched onto Leon's shirt, catching the greaser by surprise. He spun on his heel and made contact with the attackers facewith his fist.

* * *

Dallas sat on the steps outside the Shepard house, head hanging low with a half empty beer in his hand. A cigarette hung from his bottom lip, while he thought about the dark hared boy Johnny Cade. He hadn't meant to scare him off like that, or to hurt him. He'd just wish the kid would forget about Leon and then everyone would get along much better. Leon played on Johnny's emotions too much and god knows he didn't need that anymore. Dally tossed his beer into the empty street and watched as the glass shattered on impact. Shards tossed up into the air, glistening against the sun and coming back down onto the sea of asphalt. 

The black leather coat he'd been wearing before sat next to him on the steps, while he rested his head on it. There were barely any clouds in the sky. One or two at the most and Dallas watched tiredly as one broke apart into three pieces and slowly inched its way across the blue landscape. It drifted along, until one part blocked out the sun long enough for Dallas to cool down. The heat made sweat trickle down the sides of his face and along his arched back. He wondered aimlessly where Tim had run off to. Angela had appeared in the doorway a while ago, a skimpy shirt hand off her thin shoulders telling him to fuck off, while Curly had hauled himself in a few minutes afterwards, with a brand new black eye. That kid never could keep his mouth shut long enough to stay out of trouble. Dallas laughed good naturedly and shut his eyes against the harsh glare of the sun. He felt himself slowly drifting to sleep, but he still couldn't help but wonder if Johnny was okay.

* * *

Johnny felt himself flung back from the harsh blow to the face. Hands scraping the gravel, he looked up through the thick heat to see his older brother looking down at him. He seemed a bit surprised to find him there fighting back the stinging sensation behind his nose. Johnny reached up a shaky hand and rubbed it beneath his left nostril. Sure enough there was blood. 

"Johnny?" Leon asked with uncertainty.

"Yeah," the boy stuttered more than a bit nervous. "I …uh…"

"Shit that was too much fun" Tim Shepard was yelling.

Leon looked about himself and found that during the short break he'd taken to hit his younger brother that the Socs had fled. The remaining greasers were whipping off blood from their faces. Tim made his way over to where Leon stood, watching as Johnny struggled to get back on his feet.

"Cade, what's going on here?" Tim asked, giving Johnny the once over.

"Nothin' Tim just talking."

"Hey kid, how bout you beat it outta here huh? Let the men clean the rest of this up?"

Johnny continued to wipe the blood away, feeling like a child under Tim Shepard's harsh eyes. They could tear into a hood and rip him apart within seconds. But Johnny couldn't leave without Leon. Not after what everyone was saying, he had to prove them wrong. His brother wasn't like that.

"Leon?" Johnny whispered. Leon turned to Tim and then his brother. Johnny's eyes were searching his for something but they wouldn't find what they were undoubtedly looking for.

"Get outta here Johnny" Leon said through clenched teeth. A sea of pain washed across Johnny's dark face. "Go on, get."

The young greaser dropped the heavy jacket he'd been lugging around for the better half of day and tossed the leather wallet a good few feet away. His eyes held back the tears this time while he shot his brother a disappointed look. Two-bit had been right, they all had. All this time his brother had been nothing more than good for nothing hood. He didn't care what happened to him. Just like his folks didn't care. He was just like them. Johnny felt stupid standing there in front of Shepard's gang and his brother, hands shaking at his sides while he felt the truth tearing him apart inside. Than in a low voice, just about as low as a whisper he said,

"I hate you."

It wasn't much but it was more angry words anyone had heard from the boy in a few years. Leon looked hurt by them too but said nothing, his facial expression didn't even change and that made Johnny even sorrier that he'd believed there was something more to his brother that the others couldn't see.

Tim Shepard who'd been watching both Cade brothers from some time finally got sick with waiting. He stepped out from beside Leon and gave Johnny a hard shove in the chest. The young boy stumbled a foot back but caught his balance before landing on his ass.

"You done now?" Tim growled. Johnny nodded, his jaw set in anger.

"Yeah, I'm done" he mumbled.

"Good, it's about fuckin time. I'm sick of this family bullshit."

Tim pushed Johnny once more so the greaser was out of his way, and headed towards the Dingo. The rest of his gang followed suit, while Leon hung back, slowly following behind. He spotted his brother out of the corner of his eye watching him as he went, but when he did he quit trying to catch a glance and ran up to meet Tim. When he did, Johnny shivered and ran back the opposite way, towards home.

* * *

Johnny ran hard and fast all the way back down the street and didn't quit running until he reached his doorstep. He hadn't been home for a few days. Throwing open the door he spotted his mum on the couch and the ol thankfully wasn't anywhere in sight. He left his shoes on as he trampled down the hall and into his room. Clothes were strewn recklessly across the floor and the bed but he didn't bother to touch any of it. He flopped down on the unmade bed and shut his eyes. The darkness enveloped him in a warm comfort that neither Dallas, his folks or Leon could give him. They were all lies, all the things he'd believed about them. Dally had gotten mad at him and would be even worse next time around when they met up and he found out that he'd fallen for Leon's lie. Two-bit was probably mad at him too. 

The frail greaser wrapped himself up in the sheets although he was still sweating. He cracked open one eye and watched through the tears as the sun began to set outside his window. What a wasteful day he thought bitterly. He chewed the skin on his lower lip while wiping some more blood off from his busted nose. It wouldn't stop for a while but he didn't care. The colors mingled in the sky on the other side of the glass windows, pinks and oranges, everything that made a kid like Pony stay out to watch. Johnny cried some more, until the sun finished setting and then pulled the sheets up over his head and then went to sleep.

When he woke up a few hours later, there was a rapping down at his window. He shook out of surprise and tossed the mangled sheets off his legs. His nose still felt sore, but it was more of a numbing pain now. He trudged tiredly to the window and with a bit of a struggle got it open. With his chin just reaching the bottom of the window ledge and peering into the darkness of his room was Leon.

"Jeez Johnny, what the hell are ya doing home? Don't you know better than to stay here?"

Johnny laughed harshly, thinking about how much Leon was starting to sound like Dallas.

"You told me to get goin soI got."

"I know what I said" Leon reached out and Johnny pulled away. "Shoot, Johnny I'm sorry okay? I know I was being an asshole."

"Yeah,"

"Hey, come here" Leon reached out for his baby brother once again and got a look at his busted nose. "Damn it. Its all bloody. Get out here kid."

Johnny paused, but Leon's arms were soon wrapping about his waist and hauling him out of the window. From somewhere deep inside the house yelling was beginning to arise and Johnny was thankful Leon had shown when he did. The two made their way across the lawn and towards the lot. When they got their Leon pulled Johnny under the streetlamp and looked him over a bit. Blood had dried over on his upper lip and beneath his nostrils.

"Here, sit down and I'll fix ya right up." Johnny hesitated but then did as he was told.

Leon began to lick the end of his dirtied shirt and rubbed at the blood on Johnny's face. The young greaser pulled back at the slight sting. His brothers hand tightened on his arm and brought him in closer.

"Hold on Johnny boy. I can't help ya if you keep squirmin."

Johnny listened, still as angry as before while his brother went on to talk about how he and Tim Shepard had found the Socs that had jumped him and this guy named Jim. Leon had hurt a couple of them pretty good but Johnny wasn't sure if he could believe Leon's words as just bragging or the truth. In all honesty he wasn't sure what to believe from anyone anymore. Especially his older brother. One minute he's treating him like some tag along and making him take off and the next he's sneaking him out of the house and cleaning up a bloodied nose. He just didn't get it.

"Owe,"

"Sorry kid" Leon smiled at his kid brother and continued to wipe away the last few bits of dry blood.

He was doing his best to lighten up the situation between him and Johnny but it wasn't as easy as he'd hopped it be. After all he had been a jerk back there with Shepard. If he'd been any man at all he'd have knocked Tim out right there for talking down to his little brother, but he hadn't, in fact he'd helped. After all the past few days he'd gotten so close to Johnny and now Shepard and everyone else was coming between them. Shepard because he needed another tough hood in his gang and Dally and the rest of the gang because they didn't care too much for him. They knew just as well as he did what he was like. He knew where they were coming from, wanting to protect Johnny from all the big baddies out in the world but that's not what Johnny needed. He needed someone who understood his pain, who knew what it was like to be alone sometimes and have no one understand what it was like to go back home. He needed his brother.

"Johnny, you okay kid?"

Johnny nodded his head silently.

"Look, I really am sorry...Johnny look at me." He looked up. "I know we ain't been real close, but shoot, I'm not good at these sorta things."

Johnny smiled. "I know."

"Come here." Leon grabbed hold of his brother around the neck and tossed his head under his sweaty armpits. Johnny cried out, laughing between pleas for help. "How is it down there?"

"Leon! ugh...come on...let me up. Quit foolin around..."

Leon's grip loosened while he found his mind being sidetracked by the sight of approaching headlights up in the distance. The smooth yet rough engine of a beautifully polished blue mustang was making its way towards the two Cade brothers. Leon saw Johnny rubbing at his nose, trying to make the remaining pain fade away and he knew it his brother had seen the headlights or the car he'd be hiding in his shell by now. But he wasn't. He was still carefree, with a small smile on his lips.

Leon searched his back pockets, cursing when he came up short of a switchblade. The mustang wasn't too far. It would be hard to not have spotted the two greasers rolling around under the streetlight either. Leon subtly nudged Johnny in the side.

"Kid" he whispered. The headlights turned off along with the engine. "You still have that blade on you?"

A couple of car doors slammed and metal hitting metal cut through the stillness. Johnny shook in surprise, looking up to meet the slight fear in his brothers eyes. It soon disappeared however and was replaced with that reckless abandonment he had come to known.

"I don't have it Leon" Johnny's voice came out, unsteady and between short gasping breaths.

Leon reached back and put a strong hand on his brothers shoulder. He winked and gave a reassuring grin before hauling him to his feet.

"You just keep cool okay? If you don't look scared then nothin will happen."

Johnny nodded but knew he couldn't trust that.

"What do we have here?" A thick accented voice called out from the crowd of Socs. Leon stood a foot from his brother, wanting to hide him from view, keep him a bit more safe, but he knew it would only make the two of them look weaker and they needed all the help they could get.

"Looks like a couple of greasers George." Another shouted.

"I don't like greasers Will. How bout you?"

"I like em, but only when their down in the dirt where they belong."

The Socs laughed. All the while Johnny was trembling behind Leon. Leon wanted to tell him to stop, but he was too busy counting the Socs. Besides the two that were talking their were three more, that made five. If he took on three than Johnny could take the other two. Shoot, what was he thinking Johnny couldn't handle them. The kid was already a nervous wreck.

"Look here Johnny, we got ourselves a couple a regular comedians."

"You better watch it grease."

"Awe, now that wasn't funny" Leon sighed. "Come on Soc, tell another joke. I dare ya."

Will narrowed his eyes in front of Leon and took up a fighting stance. Leon did the same, catching the scared look in his brothers eyes and shook his head in disapproval. George was circling around the back of the older Cade boy and a third was standing on Will's left side. The other two were still sizing up Johnny and if the kid didn't do something soon he'd be nothing but grease on the sidewalk.

"Come on soc."

Leon couldn't stand the anxiety of waiting anymore and leapt from his spot on the asphalt. He swung out at Will, hitting a good couple of times in the face, his tender cheeks spliting open in cuts as the only ring he wore dug into the flesh. The other Socs, George and some red hared boy were kicking at him on either sides. It wasn't until Will had stopped fighting against the blows that Leon turned around and attacked George. He clawed at his t-shirt, and gave him a strong uppercut.

"Leon!"

Leon looked away to find his brother but he couldn't see him anywhere. A sheet of blood and sweat had blinded his eyes. The red hared boy snuck behind and grabbed hold of Leon by the neck, dragging him away from George and Will. His oxygen was disappearing too fast. Eyes bulging, Leon brought his elbow into the Socs stomach, smiling as he doubled over in pain. George for all Leon knew was still sprawled out with Will on the asphalt somewhere, but Johnny was yelling for help further down.

"Johnny?"

The older Cade brother took off running back towards the streetlight and found Johnny trying to fight off two Socs. His nose was bloody again and he was loosing badly. One Soc with a real short haircut and a couple of gold chains was really laying it on his baby brother hard. He had him on the ground while the other Soc continued to call out obscenities. It wasn't until he saw a food connect with Johnny's left side and hear his pleading cries for them to stop that he attacked. He took the loud mouth Soc with one strong blow and laughed as he tried to regain his momentum. Instead he just felt back down, holding himself. Leon made his way towards the other one with chains and grabbed hold of him by the back of his shirt and tossed him a few feet away.

"Johnny, you okay kid?"

"What..."

The Soc landed on top of Leon. The greaser head slammed against the asphalt and the pain that had appeared earlier that day now returned, ten times worse. As the agony filled inside his head, he tried to block the oncoming punches. Blood ran down the back and front even the sides of his face, so that Leon felt like he was swimming in red after a while. He wiped it away and felt another punch. The greaser groaned and moved forward on the Soc. He raised his foot and dropkicked the chain wearing bastard clear in the chest. He fell back and didn't get up.

Behind him, somewhere not too far away Leon could hear the approach of quiet feet. He tightened his hands and was ready for whatever stood behind him. Jaw set, the dark hared hood spun around and moved forward to attack when he saw the evil glint reflecting off George's eyes from the moon and then felt himself suddenly haulted. Something had come at him, it kept Leon's feet planted firmly on the ground but he couldn't see anything except though malicious eyes looking at him.

"Leon!" he heard his brother cry out and then all of a sudden he could move again. As the Soc's arm jerked back he felt a quick jerk inside his stomach and crumpled in a heap on the ground. George stood over him, wiping a wet blade in the nearby grass.

"Stupid greaser" he spat. The other Soc's were running away, while Geogre continued to stay. "That'll teach ya to jump our kind."

And then he was gone.

Johnny stumbled forward, collapsing just a few feet away and then crawled the rest, his knees scrapping as he got to where Leon lay. Short ragged breaths rose up from the ground. In and out in and out, Johnny thought as he laid a hand on his brother's back. A shiver could be seen going up Leon's back and the once again he was relaxed.

"Leon?"

The older greaser rolled over onto his side, one hand holding tight to his abdomen, while the other reached out blindly into the air.

"Johnny?"

"Yeah,"

"I can't see ya kid. There's all shit in my eyes." Leon stopped holding his stomach long enough to wipe away the remaining blood and sweat from his face to get a good look at his kid brother. He could see him shaking in front of him and it scared him. Was he dying? Would this be the end? After just getting to know Johnny he was going to leave.

Johnny sat, looking worriedly at his brother's pale face. He was loosing so much blood. It drenched his shirt and it was slowly devouring him. His body was fading into the asphalt with each passing second and Johnny couldn't do anything but watch.

"Leon, I gotta go get help." Johnny's voice cracked.

"No, don't go yet."

"Leon!" Johnny whined. "You're bleeding all over the place. Come on, let me go get one of the gang, they'll help." Leon gave a bitter laugh.

"Come on Johnny, just stay another minute longer, than you can go. Okay?"

"Leon..."

Leon reached out again and took hold of Johnny by his arm and drew him closer. He held tight, scared that if he let go than he'd be alone. He didn't want to be alone, not with the darkness coming in so fast. His eyes were feeling heavy and there a coldness filling inside him that he hadn't felt before. But the fact that Johnny still sat beside him, helped comfort him.

"I'm scared Johnny." Leon shut his eyes, and felt hot tears of embarrassment rolled down his cheeks. "I'm so scared."

Johnny looked stunned by his brothers words. "Okay, I'm gonna go get help."

"No!" Leon gasped. "Just a few minutes more. Than you can leave."

Leon tightened his grip on Johnny and felt his hand slowly make its way down into his tiny palms. Johnny squeezed on the thick hand and Leon repeated the movement. Johnny looked down and felt Leon's blood soaking into the knees of his jeans.

"Leon?"

"Don't go" his brother whispered.

* * *

Dallas looked down at his watch and sighed. It hadn't been since that morning that he'd seen Johnny and a whole day was over and still there was no sign of the little greaser. He threw out his cigarette and continued walking down the sidewalk, coming up close towards the Cade house. He knew how much Johnny hated going home but it was the only place he hadn't bothered to check. Maybe he'd just take a quick glance in Johnny's bedroom window to make sure. 

As he came up over the last hill, Dallas looked down and found that a few streetlights over there were two people, only shadows in the night but they were sitting like idiots on the street. Walking a bit faster and getting nearer, Dally began to get worried. One of those shadows was starting to look familliar. That thin frame, the dark skin. Dallas broke off in a run and didn't stop t'ill he reached the streetlight.

Johnny was sitting there, a dark hand clasped tightly in his own. Dallas looked to the left of Johnny and saw Leon, his face covered in blood and his shirt drenched in it. His eyes were close and his lips were tinted blue. Dally looked closer and felt a sharp pain tugged at his chest when he noticed Leon wasn't stirring. His chest didn't rise up and down with a steady intake of breath like it should have.

"Johnny?" Dallas whispered coming around his other side. "Kid you okay?"

"He told me to stay." Johnny cried, the tears coming back. "He said he was scared Dallas."

"It's okay JohnnyCakes..."

"No, it's not." Johnny broke out into a series of sobs while tremors whracked his thin body. He looked so weak there. "He came for me Dally. He beat the Socs...he..."

"Johnny come on, we gotta get some help. We gotta get ya fixed up."

"No, Dally he said not to leave. I can't leave. He'll wake and get scared again if I leave him."

Dallas looked down at the lifeless hand that still gripped Johnny's and could only imagine the fear that had been going through Leon's head while he slowly died next to his younger brother. Dally turned his attention back to Johnny and without a word, pried Leon's hand out of Johnny's and took the young greaser into his arms.

"It's okay to cry kid. Come on, it'll be okay."

Johnny shivered in the strong hold of Dallas Winston, feeling safe for a moment in those warm arms and realized that he had never really hugged his brother like this before. And he would never get the chance too.

"Come on JohnnyCakes," Dallas tried to sooth although he didn't have much experience. "Everything will be okay."

* * *

Author's Note: OKay kiddies i lied. That's the last chappie. Please dont hit me or anything for ending it like that or all of a sudden. That was my original plan to have it end like that and have the points of view go from Dallas, to Johnny and Leon throughout the whole thing. I hope the death scence wasn't too mushy but you know.There will be an epilogue i already decided and i don't know when it'll be up if you ask nice maybe real soon. Hope you tell me wut you think but dont be mean. Sorry to end it like that. 


	10. Epilogue: Die Numb!

**_Author's Note: Well, here's the epilogue I promised, because you can't just leave the story like that. It just would be cruel I think. After I finish this however, I will be moving onto The Price of Being a Joker, which I have neglected for far too long due to writers block. But I want to get it finished and continue with my other stories. So enjoy this finale._**

**Thank you once again to all my reviewers, I really enjoyed this story, mainly because of the idea and all of you who continued to nag at me to update and encourage me. And the rest of you who are too lazy to review but read it still, I love you too. :D**

**Darkdestiny2000:** _**lol I'm so glad you really liked this story. It wasn't until you mentioned sequel that I actually thought of making one. I'm not sure, but there could be the possibility of one. Some ideas are floating around inside my head, so who knows. I'll think about it some more though and there's a good chance, but if there is it will be a lot of focus on Johnny and Dally that's all I know. Thanks for this review and the countless others.**_

**Fairlane:** **_WOW, your review was so touching, I really really really enjoyed it. Thank you very much and for all the other nice reviews you gave me. I was sad that the story had to end with Leon dying like that, but it was my original plan and after re-reading my story I feel kinda bad for letting him go. Lol. Oh, and the spelling, gah, I hate that so much. I don't bother looking over for it usually and I notice like typos and missed words all the time an I find that so distracting. I guess I'll have to try better. Anyway thank you so much for the review and I hope you enjoy this little finale._**

**Hahukum Konn:** **_I'm glad you really liked the ending. I wasn't sure what some people were going to say about it, but it did have meaning and I wanted that to come across. I'm still very happy with the ending and the way it came out but I can't leave it there and this epilogue was something I decided on a few chapters back, just to make everything final. So hope you enjoy, and thank you oh so much for all the lovely reviews._**

**JamesDeanismygod:** **_lol, I'm glad you liked it. Everyone seemed to enjoy it, but I was sad and I feel so bad for killing Leon off like that, he wasn't that bad of a guy. sniff sniff. Oh, well what's done is done I guess. Hope you enjoy this last chappie or epilogue, time to wrap this story up. Thank you oh so much for all the loyal reviews and the nice comments._**

* * *

**Epilogue: Die Numb**

The clouds would open up soon; it was only a matter of time now. For the past hour they'd been there, hanging above the small group, dark and ominous in the pale sky. Trees bent over, that Tulsa wind rippling through their dry shriveled leaves. Grass, still damp from the night before tickled the bare skin of one greaser's leg, where his jeans were too short to cover his ankle. Johnny stood, rubbing at a spot behind his neck; just so he'd have something to do with his hands. Pony was shifting his weight beside him, while Sodapop, that comforting tuff looking boy of only sixteen, rested a hand on his shoulder. Everyone else was standing close by, everyone else except Dallas Winston. Johnny felt a pain in his heart, a heavy pressure leaning in on his chest that made it only possible to suck in short quick breaths of humid air.

Dark hair shading his swollen eyes from sight, Johnny held in the tears that dared to fall. Three days had past since the incident under the streetlamp, only three and now there he was, standing in the Tulsa cemetery. There was only a white wooden cross to mark the existence of Leon Cade and there it was, planted only a few feet away from him on the small incline of grass and mud. Dallas had comforted him in a way that made him realize that the hood still had feelings buried deep within that cold heart. He'd watched over him for the few days that had left Johnny in a swell of confusion and heartache and then he was gone. The gang was right by his side the entire time, waiting for him to bawl just so they could hold him close the way Dallas had that night, but Johnny sucked it up. No more tears, that's something his brother, would have said. He told him to never be afraid too, but it was so hard to be unafraid when you felt your only hope for survival snatched away too early. Maybe if Dallas was there right now he'd feel something, but for the moment he was numb. He wanted Dally, not Soda or Pony. Johnny needed the coldhearted greaser who jumped kids for fun and slashed Tim Shepard's tires almost every second week. He needed Dallas and he wasn't even there.

Johnny shuddered and felt a stray drop of water hit the end of his nose. With wide eyes he looked up to find the clouds meshing together in preparation for the long awaited rain. Soda was whispering something into his ear, but the young Cade boy couldn't be bothered. His mind was somewhere else; lingering on the blades of grass as they sparkled even in the grey light or the thick shelled beetle that crawled onto his shoe. His eye flickered upwards and ahead to the cross, it was all he could focus on and all he wanted to take in. Even Two-bit accidentally slipping in the mud didn't stir him from this self inflicted coma. He could stand there, lifeless in the rain and watching nothing except his brother's substandard tombstone and he would be okay with that.

"Johnny?"

Pony's eyes were glazed over, searching his own while the rain began to fall in tiny drops, prickling his bare arms with a pins and needles sensation.

"Jonny, Soda's been talking to you for the past five minutes and you haven't answered him once. You okay?"

Johnny held back the bitter laugh forming in his gut, what kind of question was that? Of course he wasn't okay, but Pony was just worried, he cared too much about people sometimes. He'd cared too much about his brother and look at what happened and Dallas too, none of them seemed to care. Leon died for him though, that meant something, but where was Dally? Johnny's stomach did a few more flips as he felt the scenery shifting in and out of focus, his eyes blurring with the rising tears. He couldn't cry, Leon wouldn't want him too, it would make him look weak.

"I'm sorry" Johnny whispered back. He raised his head and let loose a small smile that almost hurt him to make. It lasted only a second and then disappeared once again into the dark skin. It wouldn't be right to smile, not after what he'd seen. "I was just thinking is all, I guess I didn't hear you." He looked up at Soda apologetically and the greaser nodded.

"It's okay kid, it wasn't anything important."

"Y'all think we should head home soon, it looks like it'll storm on us" Pony piped up. The gang seemed to shrug and lopped back to their cars, while Johnny kept himself planted firmly in front of the grave.

"Johnny? You coming?"

"Ya, I'll head on over in a few minutes."

"You want one of us to stick around?" Darry questioned. Johnny shook his head, no, and turned his back to them.

"I'll be there soon enough. You guys go on, I'll see you back at your house."

Someone spoke out in the gang, urging him maybe to follow along or maybe to keep safe, but Johnny's mind had left long ago. He wasn't paying any mind to them and they must have realized that after another awkward pause. The slamming of rusty car doors broke the stillness he alone had created in the mournful field of graves. An engine turned over once, twice and then another started revving noisily, almost rudely, tires squealed and the gang had left. Clouds opened up and rain fell down harder and faster than it had in a long time; breaking the heat wave that had given folks in Tulsa miserable days and muggy nights. Thunder shattered the pallid backdrop, while the wind picked up and lightning struck. It was then that Johnny began to cry. He ignored the rising bile that dare come up and continued to let tears run down his face. Hiding it in the rain, he could still look tuff, but inside he felt he'd let himself down; his brother down. There he was, standing shakily in front of Leon's grave, crying. No matter if he was alive or dead, Johnny would never make him think he was more than the dark coward Tim had made him out to be.

Johnny dug his hands viciously into his jeans pockets and fished out a cigarette. The rain soaked through his jacket and shirt, coming down in cupfuls. His cigarette began to droop, bending pitifully while muddy fingers struggled to light the end. The lighter fumbled and fell to the ground.

"Damn it!"

Johnny bawled the impotent cigarette, liquid tobacco leaking onto his palms and tossed it through the rain. A stray drop struck its bawled form midway and pinned it a foot or so from him. His lighter formed a muddy imprint in the ground next to him while Johnny struggled to keep himself from falling apart.

"Why'd you have to leave me?" Johnny whispered, just loud enough so he could make out his voice through the heavy downpour. "You have to take the easy way out huh? Is that why?"

He let his words cut through the air, hoping they'd reach down through the grave like rabid dogs, inflicting some of his own pain onto his brother. Wiping the tears with the back of his hand, he pulled his jacket tighter to his chest.

"It ain't fair" he stuttered. "You can't just go away and leave me here alone. What am I supposed to do?" There was a pause, but no answer came. "Mum cried," Johnny forced a laugh and brushed back his bangs. "I told her you died next to me and she bawled right there on the porch for everyone to see. Never thought she cared. The ol man was out though when Darry brought me over. Tim Shepard he came to the Curtis' looking all beat up. Two-bit said that him and some Brumly boys pulled a blade on a couple of Soc's a few nights ago. Sunk in the windshield of their pretty little corvette too."

Johnny smiled but it looked more like a grimace. Lowering his head he sighed and felt his knees wanting to give out on him. It seemed as though he'd been standing in the rain for hours. The sky was darker while the storm had stayed the same; only the wind was stronger, screeching endlessly around him.

"You bastard" he gasped. "If you'd just let me leave, it could have been different. But you had to be tough. Coward! I hate you" Johnny kicked the dirt up and his lighter took flight into the settling darkness. "Leon please…come back home…you fuckin' greaser."

He hit the grass, knees first into the puddles and wrenched his hands through his hair. It was matted up on top of his head and hung in front of his face pricking his eyes.

"I'm so lost" Johnny spoke no longer to his brother but to himself. "I've got nothing at home."

A harsh wind blew and Johnny moaned, fighting with his emotions in front of the white cross.

"I should leave soon. Gang is probably worried."

He got to his feet, brushing the dirt from the legs of his jeans and stood a moment in front of the grave. The tears had subsided, his emotions had settled and there was nothing really left to do except say goodbye.

"I guess I'll come visit you sometimes. No one else will, maybe Tim but you know him…" Johnny sighed and turned away. "Bye Leon."

* * *

The cemetery rested quiet as any cemetery would and then for the second time that night the stillness was broken. A greaser, not quite sober and not too drunk stumbled through the damp grass and slid into a hunched position in front of the white cross. 

"Guess I shoulda showed when everyone else was here, but I don't wanna ruin my rep." Dallas combed through his platinum locks and laughed whole heartedly. "Why the hell am I even here? You know I never really gave a shit about you? Dirty fuckin hood with no brains and cocky as hell, that's what you were to me and everyone else in the gang. They could care less, but you were Johnny's brother and they accepted you. I didn't though, but you knew, I know you knew."

Dallas lit up a smoke from his pack of Kools, happy the rain had let up enough to let him enjoy it. He breathed in the tobacco and flicked his ashes carelessly towards the grave.

"We shoulda settled this long ago, but I guess it's a little late huh? That kid brother of yours, you didn't deserve him, never. He looked up to you man, and you turned your back on him so many times." Dally took a quick drag of his cancer stick. "Now your gone, how's he gonnaget onwithout you? Probably better off. But his folks, shit, his ol man wont hold back or nothin, not like he ever did before."

He tossed the finished cigarette and hiked up his jeans.

"What I'm sayin is, I'll look after the kid. Make sure he stays outta trouble." Dally laughed. "I'll start taking on some of those Superman qualities Darry has." He shrugged and kicked the mud around in a circle. "Your still a bastard though; just not quite as much now."

And with that Dallas turned out of the cemetery. Walking off into the light fog, the sun completely set and the ominous clouds still hanging overhead, he made his way towards the Curtis house. Johnny would be there, waiting.

* * *

**Author's Note:** **_Okay so that is officially the end of No Tears, No Fears, Die Numb cries I miss it already. I'm sorry about the epilogue I hope its okay. I'm a bit uncertain, I know Dallas getting a lil talkative with Leon is a bit uncharacteristic considering that him an leon hated one another but I needed closure an stuff. It fitted wut I needed to come across. I hope the whole Johnny breakin down thing was alright too, a lil bit of angst, wait A LOT but ya. Tell me wut u think. Maybe a sequel but I doubt it, the possibility is there though. By the way for anyone who didn't know, I'm just too excited their releasing the outsiders on dvd but it's the restored version so all the scenes that were cut out like pony getting jumped at the beginning and soda and sandy parts an more steve its all getting put together in the dvd plus lots of extras an footage with S.E.Hinton showin around Tulsa it looks great, its comin out in September :D so I thot I'd mention it to anyone who doesn't know. Can't wait! Anyway, uh review lol an thank u all so much._**


End file.
